Blind Date
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Friends have your back no matter what. Helping you move on from a break up, setting you up on blind dates, is only their way of showing you how much they care for you. But what happens when they set you up with your best friend? Will you fall for him or will everything crumble around you? Danyelle is about ready to find out, what really happens when you cross that line.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest story. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Danyelle and Jordan come from my imagination. Everything else belongs to it's respected party. I mean no disrespect whatsoever.**

**_Jon is Dean Ambrose._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

I sat strumming my nails on the table. This was going to be the last time. I had a strict schedule to keep and waiting on him wasn't in my cards. Not any longer. I had let myself fall for this whole rebel act of his before. But no more. I had ended it once and I didn't want to deal with it again. Getting up I shoot him a text saying if he wants his things before it gets tossed, I'd be gone in just a few short hours. I had thought we could at least talk one last time, but I guess I was asking too much from him.

Jordan. What could I say about the self imposed douche? I dated him for 6 months. The first 3 months things seemed good, but now after looking back, things weren't good with us. It took another 3 months to actually break it off with him. He had the looks with his clear blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. He worked in an office and he played harder. It was his dimples I had noticed first and things went from there. He knew all the right things to say and when to say them.

Months after the break up, I was ready to move on, in every sense. I was never home constantly being on the road. I welcomed it with open arms. But now a week before Fast Lane, I had the week off and packing the apartment I once shared with Jordan. He still had a few things that filled two boxes. They were no longer my problem.

"Every thing is packed away. What about these boxes?" I turned to Jon, seeing him looking down at the very boxes.

"Its his shit, I don't give a shit what happens to it. I tried to meet him earlier, not my fault," I say, looking around the place once more. It was time for a change. "I feel bad about crashing at your place, Jon. Every spare second I have, I'll try to find a place of my own." I had been friends with Jon for years now. Part of the wrestling world.

"I don't give a shit, Elle. If I did, I wouldn't have suggested it to you. Make yourself at home, I don't really care," Jon explained, a bit harshly. But I didn't take it personally. I learned how to really read Jon years ago. It was in his blue eyes.

"Okay," I told him. He was the first person I told I was ready to move, I just wasn't sure where to and he told me I could crash with him. I did it enough and I loved his place, it just felt weird this time, because it would be my home for a while. I was just happy that it was a two bedroom apartment. The stuff I didn't need I sold or gave it away. I was just fine with starting over, having no memories of Jordan.

It wasn't a long drive from LA to Vegas. Took less time to take my stuff up to his apartment. I spent time getting my clothes and other items unpacked while he took off for the gym.

"Hey," I answered my phone, seeing Paige was calling.

"Hey, we have an idea for you," Paige stated. I groaned, sitting on the bed. I had a fairly good idea that she was with Alicia and Rosa. I was scared to hear what this idea was.

"This idea, should I just say no now so you three don't have to finish and can go back to scheming against me?" I ask. They're always finding something for me try. I always turn them down. I had a feeling it was going to be the same now.

"No!" Foxy yelled.

"It's good chica," Rosa said.

"Yeah, sure. Let me hear it," I sigh.

"You want to move on from Jordan, you say you're ready. So let us, your dearest friends set you up on the dates." I didn't need to hear more on that matter.

"Nope, not gonna happen. I don't you guys setting me up. I know you mean well, but I can find my own guy to date. I need to focus on one thing at a time and moving is my focus until after the PPV on Sunday. Please leave this," I plead.

"Fine but, Danyelle, think about it. We only want to help. We know how hard this whole thing was on you."

"Thanks and I will," I sigh, just because I knew things were ending between us and he was a douche, didn't mean it was easy. At one point I thought I saw myself falling for the sweet guy I saw when no else was around. I was wrong, dead wrong. Telling them I'll see 'em in a few days, I hang up tossing my phone onto the bed.

I raid Jon's kitchen, finding that he has nothing to eat besides Twinkies. I laugh walking back to my room, sending him a text to get food for supper.

"Seriously?" I ask, seeing the ribs. He smirks, slipping to sit on the counter.

"What? You make the best ribs, I've ever eaten," he says, nearly drooling. I roll my eyes and get busy getting things started. I should have expected him to get ribs, I just hadn't expected him to. There were days I would love to slap him upside the head with a rack of ribs.

"Nothing. Paige called," I sigh, glancing at him now that ribs are in the oven.

"That doesn't look like you enjoyed her call," he says, popping a grape into his mouth. I lean against the opposite counter, looking at him.

"Not exactly. Her, Foxy and Rosa want to set me up on blind dates," I tell him, instantly regretting it. I see something shift within him. I can't place it and for a brief second, it unnerves me.

"You should do it. What would it hurt, Elle? There trying to help you." He had been the one person I thought would go against this little plan not agree to it. I had to wonder if he was up to something. But how could he be?

"I get I need to date, but is it wrong of me to worry more about my match on Sunday than some random guy?" I ask, quickly getting defensive.

"No, but after the PPV, Elle. Go have fun. Ever since this break up with Jordan, you've been running yourself thin. I personally think it would be good for you." Just like I didn't want to fight with my friends, I didn't want to fight with Jon either.

"I already told them I'd think about it." He nodded, tossing a grape my way, which I happened to catch in my mouth. It was easy to forget the outside world existed when I was with Jon.

After supper I sat on the couch watching some movie with Jon. I wasn't paying attention. I was busy thinking about these blind dates. I was starting to get curious on who they would pick. Finally I caved, unlocking my phone sending Paige a quick text.

_Fine, I'll do the blind dates. But only 3 and not until after Monday._

Sending the message I was quickly regretting it.

_Deal_ was the only reply I got back. I was starting to feel sick about this whole thing. But I had to suck it up now, I already agreed to it. I wasn't the kinda of person to back out of something like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jon is Dean Ambrose and ****Joe is Roman Reigns.**

**Danyelle comes from my imagination, everything else and everyone else belongs to its respected party. I mean no harm.**

* * *

_Fast Lane_  
_Memphis, Tennessee_  
_February 22, 2015_

**_I walk out to the ring, slapping hands with the fans. I run around the ring getting a mic before climbing in. "I'll make this quick. 2 Weeks ago I beat Paige and on Thursday I pinned the divas champion. Now I want in on this little match tonight," I announce, getting cheers and a few boos._**

**_"Hold up," Paige says, walking out. She gets into the ring before saying anything else, "Let's do it," she smirks. "After all this is my house." I smile at her, going to say something when Nikki walks out with Brie._**

**_"You both are losers, and I'll prove that once I beat you both," she smirks dropping her mic, before getting into the ring._**

**_I look at Paige and we share a look. We double team Nikki, getting her out of the ring. We toss her out by Brie. I trade punches with Paige. She whips me into the corner. I slide between the top and middle rope when she comes flying at me. I send my elbow into her face. She stumbles back and I jump on the ropes hitting a hurricanrana. I scramble for the pin but she kicks out. Nikki gets back in, grabbing a fist full of my hair, sending me to the outside. Brie attacks me, I'm able to send her to the floor. I climb back into the ring hitting a drop kick to Paige as she's trying to lock in PTO._**

**_This time Nikki helps me isolate Paige, dropping her to the mat kicking her out of the ring. I turn around getting kicked in the gut. Nikki hits a bulldog. Pulling me up she hits Rack Attack and gets the win. I roll from the ring, heading to the back holding my ribs._**

Jon gives me a smile getting ready for his own match. I return the gesture wandering off. I don't stay gone long as I really want to watch the IC match.

"Nice piece of hardware, you have there," I smirk, pushing myself from the wall seeing Jon walk out with the IC title he just stole from Wade. After my match I got a water and waited by gorilla watching his match against Wade for the Intercontinental Title.

"Looks pretty amazing huh?" He smirks, glancing at the title that now rests peacefully over his shoulder.

"Uh duh," I reply. "I can't think of anyone else it would look better on," I state. He chuckles for a moment turning serious.

"Sorry about your loss out there. Next time just steal the belt," he shrugs. And that gave me an idea. Of course I'd have to find the right people first, which sucked, but what could I do?

"I might have to do just that," I say glancing behind Jon to see my three best buds. "You didn't see me," I whisper, holding my right pointer finger over my lips, hurrying off. His chuckle growing quiet.

I'm able to make it to the locker room, where I shower and change out of my ring gear. "Just the sneaky diva we're looking for." Sighing I turn around to be met with three smirking faces.

"What's up?" I ask, licking my lips.

"Tomorrow morning you have your first date," Alicia states. "It's over breakfast. He'll pick you up at your hotel room," she smirks.

"Is it too late to find new best friends?" I ask, turning back to finish getting my things packed away. "Also can I have a hint on who this guy is? Like maybe his name?" I ask, glancing over at them.

"Not gonna happen. Except you work with him, which is given and you're kinda friends with him," Rosa states.

"Kinda?" I question. How can one kinda be friends with someone else. Either you're friends or you're not. "That hint bites," I state, looking at her.

"That's all you're getting."

"Fine," I groan, walking off. Now as I pass superstars, I try to figure out how well of friends I am with them, whether they're married, taken or single. It's ridiculous enough, that I've clearly lost my mind on the whole thing. My head is so wrapped up with it I don't see the body I connect with, until I'm on the floor looking up at him. A soft chuckle escaping his lips. "Nice to have ya back, Orton," I snap, pushing myself off the floor.

"Nice to have ya back with the living, Burke," he smirks, leaning against the wall. The glare we shared, vanished, smiles tugging at our lips. We share a quick hug. I had grown close to the man. We've had to work together on a few different occasions. We had traveled together for a long time. I had grown so close to him, he was like a brother figure to me, as I only had a sister growing up.

"Huh, I'll catch up with ya later, I kinda need someone. I need to blacken his eye for suggesting such a thing," I huff the last part. He chuckles messing with my hair. I glare fixing my hair with my fingers, walking to catering. I spot the man I'm looking for the IC title on the table in front of him. I walk up behind him, punching his arm.

"What the hell, Elle?" He asks, shifting his gaze to me, briefly.

"Oh nothing, except that I took your advice and they've already set me up on a breakfast date tomorrow before Raw. I don't get to find out who he is until he shows up at my door in the morning."

"Let me guess, you want me to find out who?"

"That would amazing. He works with us obviously, and I'm kinda friends with him. Which doesn't make sense to me."

"I'll see what I can find out. It might be nothing. Just wait for me and I'll ride back to the hotel with you." I nod. He gives me a smile, grabbing the IC title from the table and walking off. I glance around catering. The guys that are around are all taken, so that doesn't help. I'm ready to head out when the new tag champs walk in. I wonder for a moment if Cesaro has anyone special in his life. I've talked to him on a few occasions. Does that count as kinda friends? No because that just made us an acquaintance. But I'm friends with Tyson and Nattie and it would be rude to just walk past them.

"Hey guys," I greet with a soft smile. "Congrats on the win. You guys really deserved it," I say.

"Thanks, sorry about your loss," Nattie says. I shrug.

"Yeah, maybe you need to train with us," Tyson says. Maybe, it could be fun. I'm always looking for different things to incorporate into my own workout.

"That way you can win and not lose like your friend, Ambrose." Hearing Cesaro's words with his chuckle was just enough to anger me.

"Tyson, Nattie it was good chatting and one day when your little side kick isn't hanging around I'll take you up on that training session," I say as politely as I can, walking off.

I smile walking past a monitor to see that Roman had won. I was happy for him. He deserves this. He puts the work in. So did Bryan and to have the chance to headline WrestleMania not once but twice be taken from you, that's gotta be rough. But he'd bounce back. He always did.

Taking a quick glance around the locker room, had me sighing in relief seeing it was empty. I quickly got my things and headed out. I was ready to switch rooms with Jon, as I was rooming alone for the first time in months. I just wasn't sure Joe would appreciate switching rooms with me.

"What took you so long?" Jon asks, pushing himself from my rental.

"Cesaro," I mutter, unlocking the doors and popping the trunk open. We both toss our luggage in. He steals the keys from me, getting in the car before I have the chance to protest. "You find anything out?" I ask, buckling my seat belt.

"The ones I did get a chance to talk to, they know nothing. There was a handful I didn't get the chance to talk to. I can dig some more at the hotel," he suggests. I sigh, shaking my head.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Thanks Jon," I tell him. I see him nod. For a second I want to forget about this thing. I glance over at Jon. Could it be? They could've just said kinda friends as a way to throw me off from the fact it's Jon. But it felt like I was more than friends with Jon, I just couldn't describe it. He didn't feel like a brother to me but I didn't hold any romantic feelings either, I don't think. I mentally shake my head. It wasn't Jon, it just couldn't be him.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up within the week. Any takers on who the first guy is?**


	3. Chapter 3

I paced in front of the bed I had a few outfits laying on. I had jeans, a skirt and a dress laying out. They never told me how dressy I had to be for this breakfast date with who ever. I was just hoping that I didn't hate him. Finally I settled on the black loose fitting skirt with a plum colored halter top. I tossed my black wedges on the floor, slipping them on. I had already put what I needed in my purse. Now I had to wait. I double checked my appearance in the mirror. I pulled my room door open coming face to face with Cesaro, who was about ready to knock. NO! This couldn't be happening!

"What are you doing here?" I ask blankly, looking up and down the hall hoping that someone else would be coming and save me from this nightmare. But I had no luck there as it was just Cesaro.

"I just wanna say that I'm..."

"Are you here because of Paige, Rosa or Alicia?" I ask looking at him. But he gives me a confused look. "Forget it," I mumble seeing Colby walking up to us.

"What's going on?" He asks looking between us. "I thought..."

"You thought right Rollins," I say, cutting him off. I step back into my room grabbing my purse. "Whatever you have to say Cesaro, it'll have to wait. I have plans," I tell him, walking off with Colby.

"I just wanna say right now, that you don't have to do this. If they pressured you into doing this like I'm sure they did, we can end it now," I offer him, giving him an out. Or was it an out for me? Sure I was friends with Colby but after the whole Shield betrayal thing, I had stopped talking to him for the fact I was really good friends with Jon. I know it sounds silly considering it was only storyline, but I did it because I would always have Jon's back. Even when Jon was off filming his movie, I avoided Colby. So this was actually the first day in months that we would be spending any real amount of time together.

"That's nice of you to offer, but when they asked, I jumped at the chance. Ever since I became the golden boy, we've drifted apart and I hate that. So we don't have to look at this as a date, they can think that. I'm looking at this as a way to repair our friendship. Don't you want that?" He asks, holding a side door to the hotel open. I licked my lips. I guess it was time to put the past behind, well me. I did miss having him around. I was still good friends with Joe, but not having Colby around was just different and it took weeks to get use to. So maybe this little breakfast with Colby wouldn't be that bad.

"I hate that too, even though it's been my fault," I sigh, following him to his car. "I want to move past that, because I've missed having you around to talk to. Jon and Joe just aren't you."

"I'd say," he chuckles, unlocking the car doors. I roll my eyes, laughter falling from my own lips as I climb into the passenger seat. "Elle, look at all of this like this. Your three friends are doing what they think is best for you and it might annoy you to no end." I was surprised that he still knew me after all this time apart. "But it's given us the chance to rebuild a bond that was broken. It's something that would have never happened before." I nodded, agreeing with him there. I would have never walked up to him and the second he tried to speak to me, I would have ignored him. But with this little set up I had to go on because I was sure the three of them would be around somewhere watching to make sure I went through with it. "But also, whoever they pick next, it will give you chance to meet or even make you see that there might be more there than you ever thought possible."

"Wait, do you know who the other two are?" I ask, turning to look at him. I could see the slight smirk that spread across his lips. Oh yeah, he knew. "It wouldn't be very good on building our friendship back up if you keep this secret from us," I say. He laughs, pulling the car into a restaurant. He turns to look at me.

"Ouch," he says, placing a hand over his heart. "I don't really know, just have a few ideas as I saw some of the guys they were talking to before they approached me. But you have nothing to worry about."

"Just as long as the second or third guy doesn't happen to be Cesaro," I muttered, getting out of the car.

"Why?" Colby asks, falling into step with me.

"He's a huge prick. I thanked them last night on the win and he made a comment about me losing because I'm friends with Jon. It really pissed me off," I explain, giving him a smile, since he pulled the door open, letting me enter first.

"Just the two of you?" I nodded as she gets two menu's. "A booth or a table?"

"A booth," Colby says. We follow the lady.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll take an orange juice," I say, flipping the menu open.

"Coffee," Colby says. The lady nods and walks off. "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that and I'm sure he was there this morning to apologize for his actions last night." I shrug.

"I guess we'll find out tonight at Raw." I couldn't wait, because once at the arena I had a meeting. And I was going to bring my idea to fruition.

It was amazing to actually spend time with Colby and laugh over the most stupidest things, but that was my friendship with Colby. We could be dead serious and in a heated argument over nothing but everything. I had spotted my friends a few different times, but I ignored their looks of amusement. I was having fun with an old friend.

_Monday Night Raw  
February 23, 2015  
Bridgestone Arena  
Nashville, Tennessee _

I walked from Mark's office a smug smirk on my face. Yeah, things were looking up after tonight's show. "Should I be scared?" I looked to my side seeing a grinning Ambrose.

"Maybe," I reply, "I do get to pull an Ambrose during the Divas match," I shrug. He looks at me funny, before chuckling.

"Nice," he comments. "So how'd your breakfast date go?" He asks curiously.

"It was good. We won't be dating, but don't tell the three crazies. But today helped fix the cracks that I let break my friendship with Colby. He was even able to get me hooked on Crossfit," I tell him, unable to read the blankness he held on his face.

"I'm happy for you, Elle. Now if you'll excuse me," he states, with a smirk, clutching the Intercontinental Title, heading out to the ring after Ziggler beat Barrett. I lean against the wall and watch Ambrose make his way to the ring. I'm not surprised to see him taunt and talk trash. I hold my breath watching and waiting for something to happen with the stare down between Dean and Dolph. But nothing does and I'm more than a little bummed about that.

I head off to catering only to spin around seeing my three friends waiting for me. But spinning back around, I grab an apple and join my friends. Easier to get this over with now. They all stop talking and look at me waiting for answers. "Thank you. I'm actually going to be spending more time with Colby through the week."

"Are you guys dating?" Alicia inquires.

"No, just back on the path to being friends again."

"I guess, we did something right," Paige smiles at herself for a job well done.

"Yeah, but please don't make me go on a date with Cesaro. That's the one man I can't stand. He pissed me off yesterday. Insulting me for the friends I keep," I hiss spotting Cesaro.

"We value our lives too much for that," Rosa stated.

"Danyelle, can I please have a word?" I wasn't going to hear him out but Rosa, Paige and Alicia leave without saying a word. I look at him waiting for him to say what he came to say. "I'm sorry for making it seem like I was insulting you last night. That wasn't my intentions. For that I'm truly sorry. But you see." Watching him it seemed like he was nervous. "I wanted to suggest that maybe you go out to dinner with me." I hadn't expected that. But it wasn't going to happen.

"No, not going to happen," I say nicely, walking away. "What?" I ask a frown forming on my lips, seeing Colby.

"It's nothing," he says, giving me a warm smile. I shrug walking off. I glance back to see him talking to Jon and from here I can see Jon tense up. I don't have time to question it either. Because I have a match I need to get to.

**Paige and Giorgia vs. The Bella Twins**

_**I walk out with Paige. With Paige still pissed about last night, I let her start the match. The second she locks up with Brie, I jump from the apron, walking around. Nikki is quick to meet me. I clothesline her, waiting to strike with a DDT. With Nikki laid out, I grab the Divas Title and walk off, hearing the Bellas music blare through the arena.**_

"Nice piece of hardware," Jon smirks, using my words from last night.

"Figured if they won't give me what I want I'll just take it," I reply, smirking, casting a look at the butterfly title. "You okay? You seemed tense before my match talking with Colby."

"I'm fine. Why don't we hang tomorrow to celebrate the two newest self proclaimed champions in the WWE?" He asks, flinging his arm over my shoulder.

"I'd like that, a lot," I smile. I wasn't going to question it. He's never given me a reason not to trust him and I wasn't about to start now.


	4. Chapter 4

**For this story, I'm gonna have Smackdown be live on Thursday's. For those who don't know. Jon is Dean Ambrose and Colby is Seth Rollins. Starting next week this story will be updated every Tuesday and Friday. Thank you all for the love so far, reviews really do help me out. Sorry for the shortness with this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Spending time with Jon was always fun, unless he was trying to break you by making you run in the freaking desert with no shade and the sun isn't exactly cold by no means. Crazy me thought that we would be seeing a show or goofing around playing mini golf, but no we were in the desert to work out, because it was what champs did, or so he said. We had ordered pizza and found a few movies to watch to end the day of our thug life style for stealing titles.

A few times over our days off, I thought it seemed like he had something important he wanted to say to me but whenever I would ask him, he'd laugh it off saying I was reading into things way too much. I hated to let it go, but I couldn't get answers from him and the more I asked him the more closed off he got with me.

I had texted Colby a lot and we had made plans to hang out soon. I was starting to enjoy having Colby back in my life as a friend again. I didn't realize just how much I missed him until I put things behind us and let him back in.

_Thursday night Smackdown  
February 26, 2015  
Phillips Arena  
Atlanta, Georgia_

"Cheer up, Mr. Sulky," I smirk, finding Dean leaning against a crate. He rose an eyebrow, looking at me. "Just a feeling that you'll get it back," I shrug, going to walk off. Talking about the fact Barrett took his title back.

"Elle, no," he hisses, grabbing my arm. "You won't get yourself mixed in with any of this, promise me Danyelle," he demanded, serious, locking his blue eyes with mine. It was very rare for him to ever call me by name. That's how I knew he meant business.

"Okay," I sigh, holding my hands up in defeat. "I'll see ya later," I state, walking off.

"What has you down?" I flopped down next to Colby, placing my head on the table, the divas belt resting on my lap.

"Just a little thing with Jon. By the way what was that before my match on Monday?" I ask, eying him up.

"It was nothing, honestly," he says. There is just something off with the way he says that and the guilty look on his face. But I have no choice but to give up, because no one likes to be pushed into talking about something and I didn't want to start a fight.

"I would ask if you wanted to travel with me this weekend but Jon," he sighed.

"It's nothing against you, Colby, but I live with the man for the time being and after Jordan, I just..." I sigh, not knowing how to finish that sentence. He wasn't there when I dated Justin, so he didn't understand where I was coming from. He silently nods. "I'll catch ya later, right?" I ask, hoping he didn't suddenly change his mind. I place the divas title over my shoulder.

"Of course," he says, flashing me a smile. I return it, walking off.

_**I'm sitting on a crate in an empty hallway, admiring the Divas title, a grin plastered on my face. "Excuse me, Giorgia." I glance up to see Renee standing there. I give her a smile.**_

_**"What can I do for you, Renee?" I ask, slipping from the crate, holding the Divas title on my shoulder.**_

_**"This past Monday night on Raw you stole the Divas title from Nikki Bella, I was just wondering why?"**_

_**"It feels really good to have this title. To have it out of the hands of the wannabe reality star. A real Diva deserves this title, and now a real Diva has it," I say, walking off, fixing the title on my shoulder.**_

_**"You've got the balls, to go out there and act just like me," Dean states, stepping in front of me blocking my path. I look at him.**_

_**"Sure you gave me the idea, but I was sick of watching the Divas that deserve this belt be passed over because of a whiny reality star. The Divas need change and you simply helped me figure out how to change them," I smile, kissing his cheek. He looks at me amused for a moment. "No worries, you'll get your title back," I smile, walking past R-Truth, the IC title laying on his shoulder.**_

_**"Us thugs, need to stick together," he calls after me. I look back smiling, seeing the smug smirk on his face.**_

"Next Monday you have a date, dress causal and he'll meet you in the lobby of the hotel," Paige stated, walking up to me.

"I'm just happy that I only have one more date after next Monday," I say taking a bottle of water. "But I'm curious to know what the three of you are going to plan if none of these blind dates work in your favor," I comment, looking at her noticing the smirk that crossed her face.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, because everything is going to fall into place," she states, patting my head.

"What? There is more to this than me going out on some random dates with superstars?" I ask, only earning a shrug as she walked off. "PAIGE!" I yell, but she turns the corner ignoring me. What were they playing at?

"You look lost?" I groan, seeing Cesaro standing there.

"What now Cesaro? I already turned you down, what more could you have to say? I'm not going to forgive you for insulting me for the friends I have." Even now seeing his face annoys me. I never had a problem with him, but I couldn't get over what he said so easily.

"Okay, I get it. I'll leave you alone, now. But can't you even consider us to at least be friends? I was out of line and I'm sorry," he says. Looking at the man I can see that he really does mean it.

"I'll consider it, but Cesaro, let me find you when I've reached my verdict on you," I tell him, earning myself a chuckle. I walk off. Besides worrying about being friends with Cesaro, I have to find a way to cheer up Colby and hope things with Jon are going to be okay after the little spat we had earlier, not that I didn't have any reason for things to be rocky between us. Plus Colby and Jon are holding something from me and that bothers me. And on top of everything else, I want to know who my mystery date number 2 is come Monday. And that alone is going to drive me crazy all weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend went as smooth as it could have, I guess. I can't say I was really paying attention, stuck in my own head, freaking out about who would be the second guy. They gave me no hints and the few people I had talked to, never said anything about my personal life, which was always a plus. But I wanted to know who and the only way to get my mind off of things; I had let myself think about this thing with Cesaro. And I didn't want to hold a grudge towards him. It just wasn't worth it.

Standing in the empty lobby I wasn't surprised to see Cesaro walk up to me. He wore a nervous smile, stopping in front of me. I gave him a warm smile. "What can I do for you, Cesaro?" I ask, pushing myself from the wall.

"Wow!" He chuckled. "You're not biting my head off."

"I had time to think about things and I have no reason to hold what you said against you because you said you were sorry like a real man. And that was courageous of you," I explain with a smile.

"Thank you for giving me another chance," he says, motioning for me to walk with him.

"It's nothing honestly. I was being the jerk after you made amends. Let me ask, how'd they rope you into this whole thing?" I ask, following him. He chuckled, looking at me quickly.

"Actually I asked them. Most the guys if not all of them know about what your friends are doing. But no worries, no one is laughing at you or making jokes. Personally I find it awesome that you have friends that care that much about your happiness." I smile, enjoying this new side to Cesaro.

"They mean no harm and I love 'em cause they are crazy," I say, with a smile. After all this craziness is over next week, I'll have to hang with them again. "But why ask them to go on a date with me?" I ask, stepping into a self-serve yogurt bar.

"Because you turned me down," he smirked, handing me a paper bowl. I playfully roll my eyes, but I find the whole thing cute. He wanted this date and he did what he had to do. It was sweet, but even now I just didn't think this would work out. Friends maybe, but I just didn't see or even feel an instant connection between us.

"That is kinda flattering," I smile getting some white chocolate lover yogurt. After scanning the candy, I went to the fruit and got some of that. After paying we sat on a little couch.

"But," he asks, scooping up a spoonful of frozen yogurt. I turn to look at him. "Just a few minutes ago, you said it was flattering, but I can feel there is a but that should be added on." I sighed, twirling my spoon in the frozen treat.

"Yeah, it's kinda like a huge but. I'm happy that I've seen this new side to you and I'm having fun but I just don't see this thing going any further than friends. You have a good heart and you'll find the right girl for you, but it's not me," I explain. He nodded.

After turning him down, I figured things would've been awkward but they weren't. We had a good time making jokes. After we finished our frozen yogurt we headed back to the hotel. I was pleased with how it had turned out. I stopped in my tracks seeing a flustered Paige ran up to me grabbing my shoulders.

"Where have you been?" She asked, seeming to relax a little.

"Out with Cesaro on the date you set up for me," I say, becoming confused.

"Erm...no, your date wasn't Cesaro, Elle. It was Curtis. Rosa works with him and he's had an interest in you." They had set me up with Fandango instead of Cesaro. What the hell was going on?

"He told me he asked you guys. You only have yourself to blame," I sighed, finding myself pissed at the new friend I had made. "I'll fix it," I tell her, seeing Rosa talking to Curtis.

"I'm gonna kill the Swiss," she muttered walking off. I chuckle a little because I feel the exact same way.

"Hey guys. Um Rosa can I speak with Curtis for a moment?" I ask. She nods walking off. She doesn't go far. "I'm sorry," I say, turning to face him. "They don't tell me in advance on who the guy is. I trusted Cesaro when clearly I shouldn't have done that. Pick any day and we can redo this date. I feel so terrible for making you think I skipped out on you, because obviously that wasn't the case. I would've..." I was cut off with his lips against mine. It was short and sweet but very powerful. He pulls away causing me to bite my lip.

"I've got a busy few days this week, but before Smackdown. Don't ditch me because next time I'll just break out the cuffs," he winks walking off. I watch him go, sighing contently. I think I was falling, slowly but falling nonetheless. I cringed hearing Rosa squeal.

**Dean's POV**

After working out with Joe, I headed through the lobby. I wasn't paying attention to the people around me. I was lost in my head. Colby, although we don't talk much these days, his words struck me hard, making me dizzy. _'How long can you be just her friend? Can you honestly be happy with yourself when she settles on second best not knowing she is, because the right man, was nothing but a famn coward when it came to his feelings?' _His words were right. I couldn't be happy, I'd fake it for her, but it would slowly kill me and the friendship I have with her.

"Oh my Elle," Rosa's piercing scream made my ears bleed. I even checked. I looked up to see a goofy grin on Elle's face. I moved closer to hear what they were saying. "Did you kiss him back?" I hear Rosa ask. I didn't want to her to say yes, but that wasn't case, not with the look in her eyes.

"It was different, I think something might be there. I'll know for sure when I get the chance to go on the date with him before Smackdown." I her Elle sigh dreamily. It makes me sick hearing it. I glance around the lobby but I don't see any prospects on who kissed Elle. But however I spot Alicia. Ignoring spying on Elle, I push Alicia off to the side, where no one can see us. After all I will get the full run down from Elle at the arena or on the drive there so I'm not worried.

"What Ambrose?" She snapped, clearly not amused with me pushing her around.

"Do you have a third date for Elle yet?" I ask, desperate for this chance. Not that I need it, but she would find it funny if we went to a romantic dinner. And this was the push I needed.

Just don't mess it up! That's the five words that ran through my head every time I wanted to say something only to loose my nerve.

"Not yet, why?" She asked, with a knowing smirk.

_Monday Night Raw  
March 2, 2015  
Newark, New Jersey_

**Elle's POV**

"That looked like it might have hurt," I say, sending Randy a smile as he walked past. He returned the smile. Looking back at Colby I saw the smirk on his face, as he dismissed his little security buddies.

"It did," he chuckled, rubbing his cheek. I smile standing on my tippy ties, kissing the spot Joe had punched.

"Better?" I ask, batting my eyelashes.

"Very much," he smiles. I nod. "You okay?" He asks.

"For now," I reply with a shrug. "Wanna help me with something tomorrow?" I ask, playing with a stand of my Auburn locks.

"Depends on what?" Seth asked, glancing at my fingers my hair was wrapped around.

"Just feel like freshening up my look by adding a few colors to my hair," I say, glancing to see that Harper had the IC title. "I'll text you, but I gotta go," I tell him rushing off, not waiting to hear his response. I quickly scour the halls. "Hey," I whisper, sliding down the wall to sit next to him. I slip my arm through his, resting my head on his shoulder.

Silence filled the void for us. Not that anything needed to be said. "Why?" He asked with a sigh. "I just want this Intercontinental title to mean everything it once was, not this joke."

"Jon, I get it. I'm fighting for that myself. For the divas to have a fair chance, we're not fragile. I want a real hardcore match, blood, sweat and tears. It's not always about being on top but what we do to get there. That title will be yours," I remark.

"That Divas title will be yours, soon, I feel it," he smirks, kissing my head. I smile, kissing his cheek.

"For the record, my money is on you, come WrestleMania." He smirks, letting me walk off for my segment.

_**I'm leaning against the wall, admiring the divas title. "That title is mine, thief. It's a shame that you have to steal a championship," Nikki laughed. I smiled, holding the title out to her.**_

_**"Take it," I shrug. She rips the title from my hands. "I will either take it from you or I will pin you in that ring," I inform her walking off.**_

_**I head straight to gorilla heading out when my music cues up. I smile, walking down the ramp. I run my fingers along the ring apron when I walk past the ring, taking a seat next to JBL.**_

_**"Giorgia, why take the Divas title only to give it back?" Booker T asked.**_

_**"I'm not a thief nor a thug. Having that title this past week only motivated me more to win the title," I say watching Paige and Nikki go at it. "I just don't think this rematch is very fair. I was part of the title match at Fast Lane along with Brie. Where's my rematch? Where's Brie's rematch?" I ask.**_

_**"Maybe if you wouldn't have stole the Divas title last week, you would be in this match," Cole responds. I send a glare to him, turning to see Brie get involved.**_

_**"Later guys," I smirk, tossing the headset down. I grab the Divas title as AJ slides into the ring. Shrugging I head to the back.**_

"I thought since we're friends now, we could hang out tomorrow." I sighed, looking at Cesaro.

"No," I state, turning to leave but he grabs my shoulder.

"Everything okay here?" Randy asks. I smile feeling Cesaro's grip loosen.

"Now it is," I reply, slipping my arm through Randy's. I wasn't going to acknowledge Cesaro. I was still pissed with his little act earlier today. Now it wasn't so sweet or caring because now he had manipulated me, forgiveness wasn't going to be a walk in the park for him. He messed with the wrong diva.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the loving on this story so far. I appreciate it all. Just a reminder that Curtis is Fandango. Enjoy.**

* * *

"What do you see in him?" Jon asked, sitting with me in my room. I placed my black eyeliner down, looking at him.

"He's different, Jon. He knows who he is and he's not afraid to show it. Why are you acting all jealous?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. The last few days he's been going on about me going out with Curtis. I really wanted to see what was going to come from this, but Jon kept trying to make me break my date. At times he acted like a jealous boyfriend. At first I thought it was funny and his way of being protective after what happened because I don't need my heart broke so soon, but his attitude was getting annoying now.

"I just think after what Cesaro pulled, you should just cancel this date until you have a clear head about what you want," he sighed.

"I get what you're trying to do, I just can't grasp what you're trying to prove. I'm mad at Cesaro and I'll try to deal with him once I've figured out just how mad I really am at him for the stunt he pulled. But that isn't going to have any part in my date with Curtis," I say sharply.

"Yeah, okay. Enjoy your time with the dancing queen," he bites out, storming out the door. I flinch the door slamming shut. What was going on with him? I wanted to chase after him and figure out what crawled up his ass, but I couldn't bail on Curtis after what happened earlier in the week.

**Jon's POV**

"I can't be happy for her when my heart aches for her. Why can't she notice me?" I ask storming into Colby's room. I didn't even care if it sounded sappy, it was the damn truth.

"What?" I look to the bathroom seeing Joe appear. I wasn't expecting that one.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, flopping onto the bed in the room.

"Elle," Colby smirked. I had the urge to flip him off, but I held back, clenching my hand into a fist.

"You still haven't been honest with her? She lives with you dude," Joe chuckled.

"Can you maybe I don't know tell me something I don't know," I mutter. "It's not like I can just walk up to her and say I'm in love with you."

"Why not?" I look between both of them. Hell yes I can. She was single and I could do this. I smile getting off the bed heading to the lobby.

**Elle's POV**

"So what do you have in mind?" I ask, standing with Curtis in the the lobby.

"A little bit of everything," he smiles, making my knees go weak.

"You don't have anything planned do you?" I ask with a giggle. I glance behind him to see Jon, but he just walks out the doors. That throws for a minute before turning back to my date.

"Not exactly, but the city is our play ground," he smirks, taking my hand. I chew my lip feeling a tingling sensation run through my whole body.

Spending time with Curtis was fun and I was looking forward to more dates with him. I laughed as we danced and splashed in the rain that stated to sprinkle from the darkening clouds above us. With one twirl and one foot getting stuck, I went flying to the ground, landing wrong on my arm.

"How bad?" Curtis asked, as I winced, holding my arm.

"Bad," I say biting my lip from the pain shooting through my arm. He helps me up and we head to the hospital to get my arm checked out.

_ Thursday Night Smackdown  
March 5, 2015  
Washington, D.C._

"What the hell happened?" Jon asked, storming up to me, seeing my arm in the brace.

"I tripped and fractured it. It's nothing major," I shrug, looking at him. "I'll catch ya later, I've got a meeting to get to, considering," I say, holding my arm up.

"Uh yeah," he responds. I give him a look seeing that he wanted to say more but was biting his tongue.

I really want to grab him and shake all these unsaid words from his mouth, I know he has a lot. It's like he had been biting his tongue an awful lot since I agreed to these blind dates. I'm doing what I was told I should be doing and now he has this attitude that I'm in the wrong. What was I missing?

"Danyelle, tough break with your arm." I smile, sitting down with Mark.

"It's just a fracture that will heel within the next month to month in a half, maybe sooner. I can still do segments and promos in the ring, I just can't wrestle and risk the fracture turning into a broken bone," I respond.

"Okay, I can talk and see what can be changed with your script for Monday. You're not scheduled for a match tonight just a segment with the Authority," he explains, looking over his papers. "You might want to hurry and get ready, that segments after the next match." I give him a smile, hurrying off for the divas locker room.

"You didn't purposely hurt yourself to get outta the date did you?" Alicia asked with a laugh.

"No, it was just an accident and he sat with me the whole time, holding my hand," I confess, feeling my cheeks start to warm up.

"That's so cute," she gushed, hugging me. "Do I see more dates in the future?" Sighing I sit down.

"I don't know, I like him, I enjoy being with him but it's putting this wedge between Jon and myself and I can't do that to him because he's been there for me through nearly everything."

"Funny," Alicia commented, looking everywhere but at me. "I should be going. Oh and Sunday night is the final one for you. Um I will meet you at your hotel room around 5 and escort you to where you need to be, because that was the precise directions given to me," she explains, making a fast escape. I couldn't wait for Sunday night to be over with.

"Everything is okay, right?" I smile, walking with Curtis.

"Yeah, rewrites are going to be made, so all . Despite my injury, I had fun today. I haven't acted like a kid in years," I laugh.

"I would like to do it again. Let me know when," I nod. He kisses my cheek and it feels like it's burning.

"Of course," I whisper, watching him walk off. I glare at Cesaro, before walking into the makeshift office for the night. I wasn't ready to deal with him, just yet.

_**"Giorgia needs to be suspended for taking my title again!" Demanded Nikki.**_

_**"Giorgia, give Nikki back her title and I won't seek any actions against you," replied Steph calmly.**_

_**"What if I don't?" I ask.**_

_**"I'll snap your other arm," Nikki seethed.**_

_**"No, you'll send your sister to do your dirty work for you!" I yell, stepping closer to her.**_

_**"Enough, ladies. Giorgia you pick your career or sitting at home for defying the rules. Which one?" Steph asks, getting annoyed and fed up with us.**_

_**"It will be mine," I hiss, shoving the title into her chest. She laughs, walking off. I stand glaring at the camera.**_

I chill with the divas watching the last of the show. With it over, I quickly get my stuff together and head out to wait by Jon's rental. Who upon seeing me does nothing but ignore me. "What did I do?" I ask, after he joins me in the car.

"Nothing at all," he sighs, starting the engine. I nod and the first few minutes pass in an awkward silence.

"It's getting ridiculous that everyone needs to steal the Intercontinental title just because you had. Last week with Truth that was great and all, even Ziggler taking it wasn't half bad but now it's like a free for all," I comment.

"And that's why I want it so badly. Give the prestigious title back the prestige that it once held, not mock it," he sighs. I agree with him there. "You hungry?"

"Not really, I just wanna go lay down, my arm is starting to bug me," I reply.

"Okay, I'll be by in the morning so we can get to the airport." I nod, laying my head back, watching the night life pass us by on the drive to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is crazy," I say, looking at my reflection in the mirror. The girls had came over and shoved me in the bathroom with the red dress. The dress stopped mid-thigh and fit like a glove. I really loved the dress but this whole thing was crazy to me. Not so much this date but them here walking me to where the date was suppose to be. I didn't need a chaperone. I was still staying clear of Cesaro. It wasn't like I was going to walk into the wrong room. The room was just right down the hall. I had to walk past it every time I've left the hotel. "Why do I need all three of you to walk me to the room that's right down the hall?" I ask, turning to look at them.

"Because it's on the way to the elevator and that's where we are headed so it's just easier to walk with you," Rosa stated. I rolled my eyes, sitting on the bed to buckle my shoes.

"Just don't be standing next to me when I knock on the door," I sigh. "Nothing worse than needing not one chaperone but three, I'm not some kid," I tell them, getting up. "So?" I ask, turning to look at my friends.

"He's going to have a hard time keeping his hands off of you," Alicia smirked.

"I don't think so," I say chewing on my lip. "I don't even know if I'm going to like the guy."

"Oh, I know you will like him," Paige winked. I looked between the smirking faces between my friends. Something was up and I wanted to know what that was exactly.

"What the hell did the three of you do?" I ask, making sure that I had my phone and key card.

"Actually, he cornered me and kind of demanded this. And for the record, I really think that you should hear him out before jumping to conclusions and writing him off," Alicia stated, leading me to the door with her and the other two.

"This could be a really good thing for you and him, if you let it," Paige said.

"Can't you tell me who this guy is?" I ask, pulling my door shut now that everyone was out.

"You'll see in just a few seconds," Rosa states. I sigh to myself, letting it go. They won't tell me anyway, so it isn't going to do any good, when I'm just about ready to be met with my fate behind door number 3.

"Remember hear him out!" Paige warns, walking off with Rosa.

"This sucks that you guys wont tell me who this guy is. They know it's me, why can't I know it's them?" I ask Alicia as she stayed behind.

"Because that was the terms of the deal, so you couldn't back out of this whole thing. Here," she said, handing me a key card and walking off. I could only think that it was for the room I was standing in front of. I slip the card in waiting for the light to turn green before slowly pushing the door open.

"Hello?" I call, stepping into the room, pushing the door shut behind me. I frown getting no reply. I walk further into the room placing my clutch on the stand by the TV. Looking around the empty room. Was I just stood up on a freaking blind date? I can see his suitcase off in the corner out of view. There was something familiar about it but I can't place it. I walk across the room to the window that has the curtain's closed. Walking up I can see that there's a balcony and the door is slightly open. I slowly push the door open, stepping out into the cool night air. "Jon?" I ask, freezing in my spot. He looks up at me a nervous smile on his face.

"Elle, you look gorgeous." I just nod, tying to clear my head on this whole thing. What was I suppose to think? Jon was my best friend, I didn't feel anything else towards him. But I would hear him out, that was the least I could do.

"What is this Jon?" I ask, moving to sit down, which he helped with.

"For what feels like ever, I've had these feelings for you, Elle. For the longest time I kept them hidden because I didn't want to ruin our friendship," he states, pouring some wine, before sitting down across from me. "But I've came to the realization that I can't keep pretending that I only like you as a friend. I've fallen for you Elle."

"Jon, I don't know what to say. I've never though of you as more than just a friend. My best friend. I don't know if I feel the same way you do. I love you, but not in the same sense that you love me. I don't want things to be awkward between us, Jon. That's why I think it's best I go," I tell him, going to get up.

"Wait," he says, forcing me to sit back down to hear what else he has to say. "I don't want things to be awkward between us. I just needed you to know who I felt about you."

"Why? Why not tell me sooner? Why tell me to go on these dates? Why?" I ask him, looking out over the skyline view.

"Because I was stupid. I just want you happy and if that's with someone else, then so be it. But I had everything to lose and a lot to gain by telling you. You make me nervous, you make me smile by a simple smile. You have this presence about you and no matter what I want to have you in my life whether that be a friend or something more."

"I can do friends Jon, but more, I just don't know because I've never let myself go that far with my feelings. I really hope you do understand that."

"I do," he states, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Is that why you avoided me all weekend?" I ask, leaving my hand there, because the feel of his thumb caressing my hand sent jitters through out my body.

"Yes, because I couldn't stand to see you all giddy and happy with Curtis. Other than his dance moves what do you see in him?"

"A lot. At first I didn't think that it would work out. But we have fun together. He see's the world as this huge playground, nothing is off limits out there. If we have the urge to randomly dance in the street we do it. He's different and I like that," I explain with a soft smile.

"I guess if he makes you happy, but as the guy that's in love with you, I don't like it, actually as your best friend, I'm not going to like it but I'm not going to do anything to derail that, because after the crap you've been through, you need some happiness."

"Actually I know the girl's hearts were in in the right spot but I don't need a man in my life to make me happy. I can be happy being single. Besides as I see it now, I have a lot to think about. Curtis is fun to hang around with and he makes me smile and something is there but I'm not rushing into anything until I know for certain what it is I want. I've rushed into most relationships and they only ever ended badly for me," I tell him. I always found it hard to lie to Jon. He was one of the only people to see through me. And I liked that about him. I liked having someone in my life that I could trust and call me out about my BS. I really don't know what I would do without Jon in my life.

"I really think that's best for you. Have you worked things out with Cesaro?" He asked. I laughed, shaking my head. Just because he admitted his feelings didn't change anything between us.

"Nope, not yet. Now can we not focus on him and just eat this food before it gets cold?" I ask. He nods with a chuckle. "I'm surprised that you didn't get ribs," I joke, seeing the burgers and fries.

"You like burgers better than ribs. This was about you and not about me, Elle." I give him a smile and dig into my burger and let the rest of dinner just be fun with Jon.

_Monday Night Raw  
March 9, 2015  
Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania_

"Just the guy I was looking for," I state, sitting down with Colby in catering which was pretty empty at the moment. He gives me a coy smile.

"And why is that?" He asks, with a small chuckle.

"Jon. He told me last night that he loves me and I'm confused on it all," I explain with a sigh.

"I think you need to take a few days and figure it out. I'm sure he'll understand."

"He does, that's what I told him last night. That I didn't feel the same way about him, but laying in my bed last night, I got to thinking about things and I might have feelings for him in that way," I say, dropping my head to the table.

"I think you need to figure out that might, Elle," he says, getting up. "Since he understands just take the time you need to figure it out and once you do, let him know," he stated, walking off. I sigh refusing to move.

"How was the date?" I groan hearing Paige's voice. I glance up to see that all three divas have sat at the table with me.

"I heard him out and now I'm confused on my own damn feelings. Before I knew that I didn't like him in any way other than my best friend. And now I'm not sure how I really feel about him. And I hate being this abyss of my own feelings," I confess.

"You'll figure it out, it's just going to take time," Alicia says. I sigh, sitting up.

"I know but it still sucks," I bite out softly.

"Just a matter of time," Rosa says. I shrug getting up. Paige slips her arm in mine and we head off to where we need to be.

"That bad, huh?" Paige asks, as we walk.

"It wasn't bad. We're still friends and things ain't awkward with us, it's just all so confusing in my head. I don't know what the right thing to feel about him is suppose to be," I explain.

"Aw, Elle, you'll sort it, you really will. I can't personally tell you what you should feel and for who," she replies.

"I wouldn't want that. I need to decided this on my own." I gave AJ a smile as we walk up to her.

_**They show the three of us walking backstage before going to commercial break.**_

_**We walk out to the ring to AJ's music, for her match with Summer Rae. Eva Marie and Cameron are ringside for her. With a lot of dominating the match from both divas, AJ is able to lock Summer into the Black Widow forcing Summer to tap out. Myself along with Paige get into the ring to celebrate with AJ.**_

After the show, I wait for Jon by his rental car because that is something that can't change. Just because feelings were now out there and playing around in my head didn't mean that I could just cut Jon out of my life, not that I wanted that or could do that. I just didn't want things to be awkward on our days off because I was staying with him. Seeing Jon giving me a worry look, I give him a smile letting him know that everything is okay.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know, I know, this chapter is like really late, but I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart. I really hope the events in this chapter is enough to make up for the delay in posting. But between being sick and being really busy in my personal life I didn't have the time to think about writing. So it took a few extra days to get this chapter out. I'm not sure if I'll have a chapter after this weeks Smackdown or not, depends on how I'm feeling. But without wasting anymore of your time, enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

I wasn't needed for Smackdown so I had just headed home, or more so Jon's home in Vegas. I needed time to really clear my head about everything. He loved me and I had never thought about him in that way. To me he was always just my friend, my best friend. My rock. He was there for me through just about everything. He knew me better than anyone else in this world. I guess that's why I was finding it hard to even think about crossing that line as friends with him. I didn't want this whole thing to blow up in my face or his. I needed him too much for something like that to happen.

Could I even go back to being his friend and knowing his true feelings for me? The last thing that I ever wanted to do was hurt him.

All weekend thoughts about hurting Jon and things ending badly whirled around in my head. I never had the chance to take the time and thing about things ending good, I just couldn't let my mind wander to that aspect, because I couldn't handle thinking everything was going to be good only to have things end abruptly between us ruining everything there is between us. He means way too much to me for that to happen and no matter how many times, we say we won't let happen, it's going to happen, it's just inevitable.

It would hurt more not to have him in my life.

That's why it was easier to ignore Jon all weekend. I wasn't ready to break his heart because I didn't want to ruin our friendship because I loved him, I really did, but I wasn't sure in which way yet. And I needed to know that before anything else could happen.

So how did I find myself, sitting with Curtis, Jon, Colby, Joe, Paige, Alicia and Rosa at this little 50's style cafe?

I had agreed to go out with Curtis because I really needed to talk to him in private without any of our friends or coworkers around. But it seemed within minutes everyone had joined us like it was the most naturally thing in the world. None of them sorry for joining in. I could see that Jon was amused at Curtis being annoyed that they had interrupted this. I can see they all thought it was a date, but this wasn't a date, not even when it was just the two of us. And I never get to tell him what I wanted to say.

"What's going on with you and Jon?" Paige asked, dragging me from the table to the bathroom.

"Nothing," I say, leaning against the was as she looks at herself in the mirror, checking her appearance.

"It's more than that. As your best friend, I know you've been ignoring him. I just want to know why?" She asked, with an amused smirk on her face, turning to look at me, leaning against the counter top.

Sighing I look down, crossing my legs, only to uncross them a second later. "I don't know what you are talking about," I say, walking out of the restroom. Paige is right there, slipping her arm through mine.

"Come on now, did you forget who you're talking to?" She asked, retaking her spot. I roll my eyes, sitting down between Colby and Jon oddly enough and across from Curtis.

"For a second I wish I could, Paige. But really, just drop it because I don't wanna talk about it," I snapped, closing my eyes. Colby's arm went around me and Jon's hand rested on my thigh, squeezing gently, they both knew to relax me. Even though I was feeling more comfort from Jon than Colby. But he was doing the best he could and it did help.

"Girl you should forget about all the guys at this table and just make a move on the yummy waiter over there, he keeps checking you out." Upon hearing Rosa's words, I looked up at the scruffy looking waiter to see that his eyes were trained on me. Looking down I noticed that my top had slipped down a little, revealing a little more of my breasts.

"Un-fucking-believable," I hiss, fixing my top. Jon tense's beside me. It wasn't worth it so I did the only thing that I could think of doing. I got up pulling Jon up with me. Without explaining myself to everyone else, not that I had anything to say, I walked off with Jon, who was still glaring daggers at the poor waiter. "Jon," I say softly, but that doesn't get his attention and I'm not about to yell at him inside the cafe. I step in front of him, resting my hands on his face, bring his face to look at me.

With a blink of an eye his lips are mine, freezing me. Trying to wrap my mind around the fact Jon's soft lips are on mine, but the thought doesn't even register. I whine, surprising myself when he pulls away from the kiss. I didn't even get the chance to kiss him back and that thought alone makes me feel uneasy because I really enjoyed his lips on mine. So without thinking, I stand on my tippy toes and press my lips against his. He pulls me closer to him, holding me against his strong and built body.

_Monday Night Raw  
March 16, 2015  
__Des Moines, Iowa_

All day I have the kiss on my mind. I still can't make heads or tails of it. After the kiss, and with both of us smiling like mad men, we walked back to the hotel, in utter silence. His arm was draped around my shoulders and my arms was resting around his waist. And it freaked me out to know that it felt like the most naturally thing in the world. But I was scared because my head was a mess and for the first time in a long time I was confused on my feelings for Jon.

"You seem lost in thought," Brie stated, walking up to me.

"Confused is all," I reply, looking at her.

"Love can do that to the best of us," she smirks. "Especially if we never knew that love could exist in a certain place with a certain person. But go for it. We only live once, why not enjoy it?" She asked. That was food for thought, but I didn't think it was really that easy. I couldn't just jump right into a relationship with Jon. Could I? I frown shaking my head.

"I just don't think it's as easy as that," I say, turning to walk away. "But thanks for the advice Brie. I'm going to think about what you said," I tell her, walking off.

_**Walking up to AJ and Paige, I hug both the divas. "I'm pulling for you tonight, AJ. Wish I could be out there in your corner. But if they try anything, my arm be damned, I'll be down there to lay the smack down on the Bella's."**_

"_**We've got this covered. You just worry about recovering. I'll take of Nikki in the ring," AJ said, sweetly.**_

"_**I've got Brie under control." I nod at Paige's words and watch them walk off to gorilla. With a soft sigh I walk off in the opposite direction.**_

I head to catering to sit back and wait for the next segment I'm going to be needed in. Losing track of time from spending it on my phone between twitter and Instagram, I hurry off to where I'm needed to be at.

_**I walk up to the Seth, Big Show and Kane segment towards the end, and I stand back out of view.**_

_**Kane says Rollins has been acting like an entitled spoiled brat ever since Kane helped him win Money In the Bank. Kane says it's time someone gave Rollins what he deserves. Kane says he won't be at ringside tonight and if Show doesn't want to, he doesn't have to go out either. Show just gets in Rollins' face and walks off. Kane follows. "What?" Seth snaps seeing me standing there, I give him a wink and walk off.**_

"Have you figured things out?" Colby asks, falling into step with me. I shake my head, glancing at him.

"I'm more messed up than anything," I sigh, starting to feel defeated about all of this crap. I wanted to be happy and I had been happy with my life. I had my friends and family and that's all I needed. I didn't need a boyfriend to make my life complete.

"Is that why Jon's your friend?" He asks, creeping my out by reading what's on my mind.

"What?" I ask, stopping and moving off to the side, not wanting to be in the way.

"Because he's always there when you need him to be and instead of letting him go making you all lonely and depressed, you kept in your life the only way you knew how, by being friends even though you want more, you just haven't figured that much out yet, because you refuse to see it. Is that really easier?"

"Seriously?" I ask, knowing that he might have hit a lot of stuff on the head with what he said. "Deep down I care for Jon, but I don't know how I really feel for him other than him being my friend," I reply.

"That's because you haven't let yourself see or feel more for him. Feelings don't ruin everything, Elle." I shrug walking off, no longer in the mood to talk about my feelings. I just wanted the night to be over with and go back to the hotel and curl up in bed and be left alone to my thoughts.

After spending sometime alone thinking about things and my thoughts always drifting back to Jon no matter how many times I tried to think of other things, he was there in the fore front of mind. I headed off for the next segment. My arm was still in the brace and I was being kept from the ring this week, not that I really minded, I didn't want there to be any more damage done to my arm.

_**Like before I stood off the to side out of view watching as Jaime and Seth got into and Jaime quit, walking off. Joey looked at Seth sighing and walking off following behind Jaime. I walk up with a smirk on my face, my eyes softening for the man in front of me. "What?" He snaps.**_

"_**Everything is falling apart on you, but I'm game for anything," I wink, walking by him, my hand brushing against his forearm.**_

I head off to find Jon, I want to talk to him, I need to talk to him. But when I stop in front of him and he wraps me up in his arms, everything I planned on saying vanishes from my mind. I focus on how happy I am in his arms and that I feel safe and content right here in his embrace and nothing else matters. And the only time I felt like that was in my father's embrace and that startles me.

We stand there, no one saying anything, wrapped in each others embrace, for what felt like eternity. And I'm okay with that.

But he has a match and I wish him good luck, kissing his cheek gently and heading off to where I'm going to be needed later on. I smile at the people I pass, feeling happier than I have in a long time and that's because of Jon. I really don't know what's going to happen but I'm okay with taking baby steps until I know for certain.

I smile watching Jon's team win the match. I cringe watching Jon get beat down after the match and the title being taken away from him once more. I want to run to him, which isn't a new feeling, because he's my best friend and I want to make sure that he is okay, but I don't have the time for that at the moment.

_**I stand outside the Authorities office, waiting for Seth to finish whining to them about being alone for the night. He then gets an earful from both Steph and Hunter after making a few bad comments on his part. He walks out looking glum, a smirk crosses his face spotting me. He pins me to the wall.**_

"_**What would possess you to think, that I would ever need you for anything?" He growls out softly.**_

"_**Because you're a man," I reply with a shrug. "You won't admit that you need help, but like every great women, we know the truth. And you need help and I'm the only one willing to help you. Unless you prefer I go find Orton and help him out. I don't think he'll whine like you are," I smirk, seeing his face fall.**_

"_**And what do you have in mind?" He asks, curiously.**_

"_**That is for me to know," I wink, ducking under his arm and walking off. I look back at him and he is hesitant at first but he joins me, tossing his arm over my shoulder.**_

"_**This best be worth it," he mutters as we walk off.**_

When it's time for his match, I stay behind as he walks out and stands on the ramp talking about how he played Orton as a fool. I laugh lightly as the rest of the Authority walks out joining Seth.


	9. Chapter 9

Tuesday morning I had started to regret kissing Jon. Waking up Wednesday morning the feeling of regret still hadn't went away. I loved the feel of the kiss, the way I felt safe in his arms, the way the world and everything around us had vanished and it was just the two of us. But I couldn't help but think of the friendship that I share with Jon, because after all, his meant the most to me and I couldn't give that up. I wanted to, but I don't have it in me. And that hurt a lot.

I wasn't needed for Smackdown once again, so I stayed back after avoiding Jon the past few days. With him gone, I packed some of things up and headed out. I needed away from him to clear my head from everything and just find myself again. I hated that I felt like I was running away from him, but I felt like it was the best thing for me to do. I needed to avoid them all.

After getting settled into my room that overlooked the ocean, the saltwater making it's presence known in my room, I pulled out my phone and sent one lone message to Jon. Because I know how worried he would be if he didn't hear or see me over the weekend's house shows, even if I wasn't going to be used, I still would have called him and after avoiding since Tuesday, I know how worried he was for me.

_Needed time to myself. See you Monday. Elle._

Tossing my phone on the bed, I headed out, not waiting for a reply from Jon. I headed straight to the beach, ready to let my problems with my love life go and just enjoy the sand and surf. The beach had been the one place that I've spent most of my time at. With wrestling, I hadn't made much time to visit the beach and let myself just be.

After an hour of soaking up the sun, I still wasn't any clearer on what I truly wanted. Jon was a good guy, but I couldn't be sure if it would even last. Just like everyone else I was afraid of the unknown. It couldn't just blow up on my one life line if things turned out to be worse than I could even imagine. But if I didn't think about all the consequences I'd be right there in a heartbeat. Could it be that easy, if I let it be? To say the hell with the what ifs and do it. I did that before, maybe I could do it again.

"Fancy running into you, here." I froze, closing my eyes, not believing my luck. Out of all the places I could run into him, it had to be here.

"What are you doing here?" I ask coldly, avoiding to look at him. He didn't deserve my attention, not anymore.

"I still live here," he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good for you," I retort, getting up, collecting my personal belongings.

"I know I was an ass to you, but you know that I'm sorry for treating that way. I didn't realize what I had until you were gone."

"You expect me to believe that?" I scoff, turning to look at him. His blonde hair had grown out just little bit longer, but his piercing blue eyes cut through me like they had always done. "I don't want you back, Jordan. I still hate you and that won't ever change. I've moved on," I told him, spinning around ready to be out of here.

"It's Jon, isn't it?" I had barely heard him.

"I love him," I reply, with a nod, refusing to look at him. It was the first time I had voiced that out loud and it didn't freak me out. Taking a deep breath, I walk off, letting the words I had just said, cruise through my body. I love him, deeply and maybe everything could work out. I just had to make that jump.

Sitting on the bed, I grab my phone and see that I've got a new message. Feeling the flutter in my stomach as I see that the message is from Jon. I smile reading the words that stare at me in black bold letters.

_I know, Elle. Take care and I'll be here, waiting. I love you, Elle._

I go to type out my reply which would just be I love you, but I couldn't text him something like that. I had to tell him in person. It was the least I could do, after everything.

**Monday Night Raw  
****March 23, 2015  
****Staples Center  
****Los Angeles, California**

I had spent nearly every day since I realized that I loved Jon, happy and freaked out. And I was freaking out on how I was going to tell him. I wanted it to be special, but under all that I just wanted him to know, because it felt I was keeping my feelings a secret from him and I hated that I felt like I was keeping something this huge from him.

Biting my lip walking into the arena, I looked around for Jon. As special as I wanted it to be, I just wanted to be in his arms and confess my undying love for him. But of course before I could do that, Cesaro had to spot me first. I rolled my eyes seeing that I wouldn't be able to escape him. "What?" I snap, showing him that I'm clearly still annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry for manipulating you the way I did. It was wrong of me. I just couldn't help it." I shake my head.

"It doesn't excuse your actions. I don't like being lied to and you did just that. How can I ever trust you?" I ask, walking off.

"Hey girl. How was your time away?" Paige asks, falling into step with me.

"It was okay," I reply, spotting Jon, by himself. "I'll catch ya later, if I don't good luck in your match tonight," I tell her, walking in the direction of Jon. Upon hearing my footsteps he looks up, a slight smirk on his face. I grin, jumping on him, lucky when he catches me. I let my lips crash against his. "I love you," I whisper, resting my forehead against his. "We still need to talk about things but I love you and it took me to have a very unpleasant visit from Jordan on the beach to realize that I was being silly about this whole thing," I explain. He only nods, placing me on the floor.

"Elle, I love you, I do. But we need to talk about this later. Just tell me you didn't seek Jordan out after everything he did to you?" Jon pleaded, searching my eyes with his blue ones.

"I didn't. I didn't even know that he was going to be there, Jon. He found me. He wanted me back but I turned him down because I love you. I've known it for a while now, but I was afraid to say anything because I can't lose you as my friend, Jon," I told him, running my fingers along his jaw line. "You gotta believe me."

"I do believe you, Elle, I really do," he whispers, cupping my face, softly kissing me. I smile into the kiss, loving the jolt of happiness that spreads throughout my body. "We'll talk later, okay?" He asks, placing his forehead on mine. I nod, kissing his nose, walking off to get ready for the night.

_**I walk backstage smoothing out my red skirt, a smile plastered on my face. I smile seeing Paige. "Hey," I smile, going to walk past her.**_

"_**Hey, we're friends right?" She asks, making me stop and take a few steps back.**_

"_**Of course we are, why?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.**_

"_**This thing with Seth," she sighs, moving closer to me. "I really think you should reconsider the offer you gave him," she says, a little worried and slightly annoyed. I roll my eyes.**_

"_**I'm a big girl, Paige. I know what I'm doing." I say, giving AJ a smile, walking off.**_

"_**Giorgia, this isn't over with," Paige yelled after me. I nod sending a wave her way.**_

I head back to the divas locker room and change back into my own clothes for the night, not being needed for any more segments for the night. I sit in catering, starting to worry about the conversation that I'm going to have with Jon, but the thing is, I don't want to talk to him until back home, away from all eyes, that way if we get into a yelling match no one will hear and start accusing us of who knows what.

"What's with you? You look happy. I haven't seen you this happy in a while now," Joe comments, sitting next me.

"That's because I haven't been this happy in a long time," I reply with a huge grin. He chuckles telling me that he is happy for me. And for the first time in a long time, I know that everything is going to be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel as I'm getting back into writing this story. I will have Raw and Smackdown in the next chapter and hopefully I can have that up for you all on Friday. I just didn't want this chapter to get any longer than it already is with Raw. I hope you guys and gals enjoy this chapter, because I had freaked out when my dog unplugged the computer on me making me lose over half of the chapter which I hadn't saved yet, but luckily for me most of it was saved automatically and I only had to rewrite a few things. But enough from me now and here ya go.**

**As a reminder:  
_Jon is Dean Ambrose  
__Joe is Roman Reigns  
__Colby is Seth Rollins_**

* * *

I sat on my bed in the hotel room, looking across the room at Jon that was sitting in the chair by the window that over looked the city of angels. After Raw had ended we got some take out and came up to my room, neither one of us saying more than we had to. I was just afraid that if I spoke and told Jon everything that was on my mind that things would just blow up and I wouldn't have him in my life as anything but a memory of a broken heart.

I had to suck it up and stop being so afraid of everything that can be great in my life. I didn't want to live in fear and I don't even know when that started. I was carefree teen, did what I wanted when I wanted, didn't care about the consequences along the way. But I grew up and realized that I couldn't simply fix things as easy as I once could.

"I'm scared," I blurted out, so over this whole silent crap going on. I needed to put it out there and see if he could reassure me that everything was going to be worth it in the end, because that's the man I needed. That had gotten his attention and he looked at me with an understanding in his pretty blue eyes. He'd really hate it if I told them his eyes were pretty, I smiled at that thought before turning serious once more. "I don't want to be. I know we'll be great together, Jon," I told him with a sigh, looking down to play with my fingers in my lap. "I want this I do. But the mere thought about not having you in my life in the future, it hurts because out of everyone in this world, my parents included, you're the only person that I've let myself get this attached to and that scares me. I do all this stuff by myself for years and you walk into my life without a care in the world and I'm sucked in. And with a blink an of eye, I need to tell you everything that I've kept from everyone else. When something happens and you're not there, I have this need, this want to share it with you," stopping I look up at him to see if I still have his attention. And I do. His eyes lock with mine and he slowly moves over to the bed, to sit next to me, his hand curling around mine in my lap. He stays quiet letting me finish what it is I need to say. "I fell in love with years ago, I denied it for so long, for reasons I don't even know anymore. You are the person that I look for, the one that can comfort me with a single look, a small touch or a smile. I want this, I do and I'm tired of running from the one person that can make all my wildest dreams come true. I'm here and I'm willing to do everything in my power to show you that I'm going to fight for you when things get tough. My friendship with you is important, but the future holds so many unanswered questions and in my heart, I know that whatever happens with us," I say, letting my fingers tangle with his. "We will be okay." I felt a million times better telling him everything that had been laying in my head and heart for so long.

"Took you long enough, Elle," he chuckled lightly, giving my hand a light squeeze. It wasn't the first thing I was hoping he would say, but it did bring a smile to my lips. "I'm the one person to know where you're coming from with all of it. Our friendship is special, I don't want to lose that either and we won't. And you're damn right about us being great together, epic even. Underneath this hard shell that I wear around everyone, I'm scared and freaked out too. You're the only person that I can't lose in my life and I'm going to do my damnedest not to let that happen. You're stuck with me, Elle." I kiss his cheek, letting my head rest on his shoulder. "It had been easier to deny this feelings for you. Because admitting that I love you, was the hardest thing in my life. But watching you date Jordan, that was the final straw and I had to admit what I was feeling for you. And then I waited and when the girls wanted to set you up on these blind dates, I was jealous at first. That you didn't see that I was right there for you. I thought that if you went through with this that you'd see they weren't me. But then you got all gooey eyes for Fandango and I snapped, needing Alicia to let me have that final date with you. And I don't regret doing that, Elle."

"I'm happy you did. Because you made me question things and if you wouldn't have done that, I don't know if I would be at the point to confirm that I'm in love with you. So thank you for giving me that final push," I whisper, moving to rest my chin on his shoulder looking up at him. He bent down letting his forehead, rest against mine.

"It was my pleasure," he stated, stealing my lips in a hot and searing kiss.

Not that anything more then a lot of making out and groping was to have because I just wasn't ready to go any further with him right now. I trusted him, but I just wanted to wait and he respected that and he had settled in just to cuddle with me all night long. And that had made me feel like I was the most loved and the most beautiful women in the world.

* * *

I had enjoyed the whole WrestleMania Axxess week. I loved mixing it up and meeting the fans that were so passionate about wrestling. It was only a few years ago that I was in there place looking in from the outside. But as much as I wanted to be here, I didn't know if I'd ever be here and now I was and that was a pretty amazing feeling.

The week had flown by way to fast for my liking, not that I wasn't happy for WrestleMania to finally be here. I was however bummed that I wasn't going to be taking part of the festivities for the night. I was freaked out watching Jon's head hit the ladder as hard as it had. I had started to pace watching as the medics took to Jon. He had to be okay, that was the only thought that ran through my mind. I was happy that Bryan had won the match becoming the new Intercontinental Champion, considering Jon had lost. But I was worried about Jon's health. I found it hard to let him go after he came back from the trainer's room. He had assured me, that he was okay and that he only had a little headache. I knew him enough to know that was all I was going to get, so I stopped bugging him about it and watched the rest of the show.

I felt bad that Seth had lost, but the match was a fun one to watch. I loved the Curb Stomp that turned into an epic RKO for the win. Because that shit was just awesome. I really wanted Sting to win. I was all giddy watching as DX had made their way out. I fangirled watching nWo strut to the ring. I let out a squeal watching HBK hit Sting with Sweet Chin Music. And I smiled watching Sting and Triple H shake hands in the middle of the ring after the match.

During the performance of Skylar Grey, Travis Barker and Kid Ink I had found my way to the divas to talk to Paige and AJ before their match against the Bellas. I had hugged them after we chatted for a few minutes and let them go. I smiled making my way back through the arena to catering seeing NXT guys and gals hanging around, taking it all in. Oh how I remember my first Mania. But I was around to wrestle, sadly I had lost, but I didn't mind, because I was out there doing what I loved in front of thousands. I had sat down at a table with Kevin Steen _(Kevin Owens)_, Fergal Devitt _(Finn Balor)_, Benjamin Satterley _(Adrian Neville) _and Kenta Kobayashi _(Hideo Itami)_. I had spent a few days every chance I had to hit up the performance center and get to know and help out with the newer talent. I wasn't even surprised at how much I had learned from them. A few of them I had met and became friends with on the Indy scene so it was good to spend more time with them.

I had hung out with them watching as AJ had kicked out after being on the receiving end of the Rack Attack. I thought that was pretty awesome. I grinned watching Nikki tap out to the black widow. I was happy that Paige had her first WrestleMania win. I was happy for AJ as well for getting the win for her team.

I wished the guys a fun night and hugged them bye heading off to find a few other people to hang out with for the night while they were doing the Hall of Fame stuff. I was really touched about the Warrior Award for Conner.

I stop coming up to Tyson, Nattie and Cesaro. I was starting a new chapter in my life and I was still mad at the little trick that Cesaro had pulled even if it was flattering to say the least. "Congrats on keeping your titles. You guys deserve them. It was a fun match to watch," I say giving all three of them hugs. I turn my attention to Cesaro. "I'm not mad per say at the little stunt of yours but maybe one day we can be friends, but I need to take things at my speed and I'm not ready to be friends with you, not yet."

"I get that," he replied with a smile. "Thanks." I nodded knowing that he was thanking me for not only forgiving him but for his performance earlier in the night.

"Yeah thanks, we plan on keeping these titles for a long time to come," Tyson smirked. I laughed.

"I'd hate to see the team that tries to take them away from the two of you. But with Nat on your side, it might be amusing especially with the few times she taken that title from you Tyson," I smirk, hugging Nat and walking off leaving the Canadian woman in a fit of laughter with a glaring husband.

I wanted to feel bad for Lana getting injured but I couldn't because it was her fault to begin with. I was beyond happy that Cena had won giving Rusev his first official loss. I giggled watching as Rusev sulked off like a little child after losing and talking down to Lana.

Watching the Rock and Ronda Rousey clean house with Triple H and Stephanie was pretty fucking epic. I couldn't wait to see what the fall out with that was going to be. I had found a place to sit and be alone and watch Taker vs Bray. This had been one of the matches I was looking forward to all night, hell weeks even. And Taker looked amazing and they put on one hell of a match that had me on the edge of my seat. And I was stoked to see Taker win the match.

I had wandered off to find Jon to watch the WWE World Heavyweight match take place. I was really rooting for Joe to win the match. I sat next to Jon holding onto his hand tightly as Brock and Joe held nothing back. I slightly shook my head watching as Brock slapped Joe and Joe only laughed asking for more. I about jumped out of my seat when Joe had nearly got the pin. Jon had chuckled lightly hearing me curse out Brock under my breath.

I sat wide eyed, biting my lip watching Colby run down to the ring, ready to cash in. Excitement cursed through my body as the match had been made into a triple threat match. And Colby set to work. With a spear to Brock, a Curb Stomp to Joe, Colby had walked out of the match as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Jon laughed at my excitement and I raced off to jump on Colby in a massive hug telling him congrats and that he deserved the title and so much more. I was beyond happy for him.

Jon had a hard time getting me to go to sleep after the show was over with, but he had finally gotten me to shut up with kisses about the events that we had just witness go down in history.

I was more than excited and ready for Raw tomorrow night.


	11. Chapter 11

**March 30, 2015  
****Monday night Raw  
****SAP Center  
****San Jose, California**

The thing about dating Jon, nothing had really changed. Given we hold hands, have trouble keeping our hands to ourselves and the kissing. Definitely the kissing. But besides that, we were still friends. The extra stuff was an added bonus. He respected me enough not to push further than I was ready for. Just like before he wasn't worried about me hanging out with the guys. Jealousy I wasn't clear on that one. But one thing we didn't have to do was spend every second together. Though waking up in his arms was pretty amazing and a woman can get use to that.

We had made out in the car in the parking lot of the arena. But once inside we went our separate ways to get ready for the show.

"Hey," I greeted, hugging Joe, before sitting across from him. "How you feeling?"

"Sore," he commented, rolling his neck. "Should I ask why my roommate was MIA last night? Or why I haven't seen him since WrestleMania?" He asked, his cocky smirk coming out.

"How should I know?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not his keeper."

"No?" He questions with a light chuckle. "Then why do you keep his balls locked up so tight?" I feel my mouth go dry and my face heat up at his comment and I have no remark for that. And he bursts out into a fit of laughter.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Joesph," I state, giving him a soft glare. He shakes his head, his laughter slowly dying down.

"You guys dating?" He asks in a serious tone.

"Yes we are," I reply brightly.

"Took ya long enough," he jokes, giving me a sincere smile.

"I was being stupid about it, huh?" I ask being serious trying to joke about it.

"Just a tad," he shrugs. "But that doesn't matter." I guess it doesn't because I'm with him now. So it does work out for me.

"I've gotta run. I'm sorry about your loss last night, but you'll be the champ one day soon and you'll be one hell of a champion at that," I tell him. I give him one final hug.

"Thanks for that Elle," he replies, pressing his lips to my temple softly. I pull away kissing his cheek. With one final smile I head off to the locker room to get ready for the night.

There is no way I can contain the grin on my face stepping from the trainers room, my arm free of the sling and brace I've been wearing for weeks. It is incredible to know that I can start to wrestle once again.

_**"What was that bull you gave me about Orton?" Seth sneered. The title wrapped around his waist.**_

"_**You look good with that title around your waist," I smirk, my fingers running along the top of the title, grazing his stomach over his shirt. "It's not my fault you didn't listen to my advice about Orton. Just face it Seth, he outsmarted you again in that match but you were the one to walk out of WrestleMania with everything," I state. "How can you be mad at me for that?" I ask, looking all innocent. He mumbles under his breath, a hand raking through his hair. His free hand, gripped my waist pulling me closer.**_

"_**Don't make me regret doing this," he whispered, pressing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck.**_

"_**Never," I whisper against his lips. "Trust me, you're under the viper's skin and that's right where you want to be, with this WWE Heavyweight Championship title." He chuckles capturing my lips once more.**_

"When do you get to jump back into the ring?" Colby asked, easily falling into step with me.

"Maybe Smackdown or next Monday. I'm really sure as of yet. I haven't been able to sit down with anyone to figure that much out yet," I tell him with a shrug. "Good luck out there," I call to Jon as we pass him in the hall. He nods sending a wink my way.

"What's going on there?" Colby asks, the second Jon walks around the corner now out of sight.

"What's with you and Joe today? You guys are so damn nosy!" I huff in a playful manner. He chuckles, tossing his arm over my shoulder.

"We worry about you, Elle. After everything, we only want you to be happy." I roll my eyes, giving him a gentle shove. I know it's true and I should be grateful and shit that they have my best interest at heart, but a girl needs to make her own mistakes. Not that this thing with Jon is ever going to be a mistake in my eyes.

"If you must know, we're dating. We've talked shit out and I'm slowly getting over myself and being scared that I'll lose him if things ever take a sudden turn for the worst," I shrug.

"As long as you know what you're doing and you are happy, I'm happy for you. And when things go whatever way they do, I'll be here no questions asked," he states, stopping to lean against a crate.

"You act like somewhere down the road we're going to break up," I say, feeling my anger start to bubble up to the surface.

"No," he sighs, running his hands through his hair. "That's not what I mean. If things don't work I'll be here for you and when things work out I'll still be here for you. It's just after losing you once, I can't lose you again. You mean a lot to me, Elle and I enjoy having you around as my friend, ya know?" He asked, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. I got it, I really did. He was being a friend and I misunderstood his words.

"I don't want to lose you as my friend either, Colby. I hated not having you there to talk to. And I know that was my fault and I'm sorry for acting like such a child about that."

"Nah, you got no reason to be sorry for it. Things have worked out," he shrugged, pulling me in for a kiss. "So you and Jon finally saw the light?" He asks with a chuckle. "Took you long enough." I lightly smack him.

"You and Joe both!" I exclaim, stepping away with a smile on my lips.

"_**Giorgia, we need to talk," Paige states, walking up to where I'm talking with Seth.**_

"_**I'm in the middle of something, Paige," I snap.**_

"_**Babe, it's okay. Just promise me you won't come out there for my match against Brock."**_

"_**Seth, I can take care of myself out there," I tell him annoyed.**_

"_**I know you can, but I need for you to be back here, promise me," he growls.**_

"_**Fine," I sigh, giving in. He kisses my temple and walks off. "What?" I snap, seeing the look on Paige's face.**_

"_**Didn't expect him to have a heart is all," she comments with a slight sneer. I roll my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. "Look Giorgia," she starts to say but I cut her off.**_

"_**No, I'm not leaving Seth. I know what I'm doing," I tell her sternly. **_

"_**At least promise me that you'll be careful around him," she begs.**_

"_**Yes, I promise, I'll be careful," I announce walking off.**_

Watching Brock destroy the ring, turning the announcer's table over on JBL, Booker T and Michael Cole, had me happy that I stayed in the back. I was happy that Colby was able to get way. I was horrified watching Brock F5 Michael Cole and one of the camera men. It was crazy nuts out there.

I head off to find Colby and see how he is. I would go see Jon but I know he's getting ready for his own match for the night. And I don't want to take away from his focus on getting the US title from Cena tonight.

"Can I have a word?" Mark Carrano asks, stopping me from my search. I nod, following him to his office for the night. "We do have a storyline for you. I know you were headed for the title picture, but with everything that's going on, it's going to be some time before you're back in that picture." Hearing that pissed me off, but I was going to take what I could. "I'm waiting for the final word on one of the NXT divas making their Raw debut and you'll have a feud with her."

"Okay," I tell him taking it all in. "So it's going to be a while before I step into the ring again?" I ask, my stomach dropping when he nods.

"You're still going to have plenty of TV time, alright," he says. I only nod.

"That everything?" I ask, moving to stand up.

"For now, once I know more, I'll find you." I nod, going to walk off. "Actually, you can get into the ring tonight. We can add you and another diva to the match tonight." I smile knowing just what match he is talking about. I walk out of his office, and head to the locker room to change into my ring gear. Walking by the open crates backstage I grab one of Seth's shirt and head off to get it customized before I need to find Seth. As I wait for the next segment I'm needed for I find a private place to figure out my head before I'm needed for the end of the show. I sigh hearing that Jon had lost, I didn't watch the match, but Cena's music fill my ears, telling me I need to hurry to where I'm needed at. I walk up just in time to see Randy walk into the shot with Colby.

"_**I was the one that almost ripped your head off at WrestleMania with an RKO, did you forget that?" Randy asks a smug look on his face. Seth glares at him. "Do you have a problem with staring? You wish you looked this good," Randy smirked, motioning to himself. Seth rolls his eyes. "I never did get my rematch after WrestleMania XXX and that title," Randy says, pointing to Seth's title that's snuggling in place around his waist. "Belongs to me and I want it back," Randy growls.**_

_**Big Show and Kane walk into the shot. "My only problem is you, Orton. But you have three," Seth laughs. I smile, walking up to Seth, my arm wrapping around his.**_

"_**Actually he has four, because I know every little thing about Orton," I state, with a smirk looking at Randy.**_

"_**Giorgia, why?" Randy asks annoyed.**_

"_**Because it's fun," I smile, giving him a shrug.**_

"_**Tell ya what Orton, I'll give you till the end of the night to find yourself three partners and the four of us will see you in the ring."**_

"_**Good luck," I tell him sweetly, walking off with Rollins.**_

After the segment I hang out in catering talking with Adrian about his big debut he had tonight and about the things that are going to happen for him. I'm happy to have him on the main roster. I do think about going to find Jon before my match, but I have a feeling he just needs some time to himself and I'm okay to let him have that time. We can talk about things after the show is over with. We work together and live together, we do need our own space, so there is no need to be on top of each other at work as well.

_**I lean against the ropes watching as Orton, Ryback and Roman make their way out and down to the ring. I lick my lips waiting to see what Diva is going to step out and defy the Authority. To my shock and surprise not that I let it show, Charlotte walks out. This was going to be fun.**_

_**The guys let us Divas start the match. We lock up and she gets on the offense right away. I duck a clothesline, turning around to nail her with a drop kick. I go for the pin but she kicks out. We trade shots. We go back and forth and she's able to apply a figure four, but I'm able to reach the ropes forcing her to break the hold.**_

_**I get to my feet and hit a DDT. I pull her to the middle of the ring and she's able to kick me in the gut. Holding my stomach I get up leaning against the ropes. I go for a spear but she moves. I feel Kane's hand connect with my back. I send him a glare stepping through the ropes, standing next to Seth. Charlotte tags Ryback in and they go at it.**_

_**Towards the end of the match I end up brawling with Charlotte on the floor. **_

_**After Randy, Ryback, Roman and Charlotte win the match the ref pulls me off of Charlotte. I walk around the ring, grabbing Seth's title and head up to the ramp where Seth is standing, having an intense staring contest with Roman.**_

**Thursday Night Smackdown  
April 3, 2015  
Fresno, California**

After Raw not many words were exchanged. I was tired and I could tell Jon was as well. Over the few days we had off, nothing had to change between us. I slept in my own room, which just wasn't the same after spending the last few days in the same bed as Jon. I wanted to bring it up to him, but I just didn't how to approach that whole thing, because we already live together. But other than that, things between us were great and I wasn't waiting for anything bad to happen either. I was just going to take this whole thing one day at a time. And not worry about things that I can't control.

"Do you know how much it sucked to sleep in a different bed than you?" I ask, pulling my things from the trunk at the arena. His chuckle had me glaring at him in seconds.

"What?" He asked, taking my bags along with his. "I felt the same way. You could have just crawled into bed with me," he states, walking across the black asphalt.

"You could have too," I point out, following behind him.

"I have the bigger bed," he states. I roll my eyes.

"That means we could have been even closer in my bed," I smirk. I giggle hearing him let a soft growl out.

"When we get back home, you're moving you crap into our room," he states, leaving no room for any arguments. Not that I had any.

"Okay," I say, taking my things and heading off.

**_I walk out with Seth a smug smirk on my face. He helps me into the ring and I help him. I get a mic and introduce the new face of WWE and your new WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins._**

**_Seth comments about my words being true and I nod agreeing with him. He goes on to gloat about his plan coming together perfectly. I smile standing next to him as he talks about his appearance on the Today Show and the duties he now has before going on to talk about Brock and how he was demanding his rematch._**

**_I sighing watching Randy come out interrupting Seth. I move to the side to whisper things to Kane as Randy talks about the last year and that he is owed a rematch._**

**_Seth told him to stop living in the past and embrace the future._**

**_Randy has jokes. I roll my eyes at the stooges comment and him calling Kane Little Red Riding Hood. "Don't get me started on the innocent little bitch that plays every superstar," Randy growled, looking at me. I take the mic Seth has, stopping him from talking._**

**_"You're just mad I left your sorry excuse of a man, Orton. You didn't know how to satisfy me. You're just jealous, Orton. Jealous I found someone better, jealous that you aren't the champion, jealous that you're not the face of the company. Jealous that the legend killer got killed," I reply, with a smirk. "Enjoy your jealousy, Orton while the rest of us enjoy our Champion." Seth wraps an arm around me, pulling me into his side laughing._**

**_Kane then goes on to tell Randy his in a match against Big Show and if he can win the Authority may rethink his title opportunity._**

Between segments I just hung out having fun. Things were good, it's not like I had to worry about anything. I still had to find a way to say thanks to my friends for making me see the light of day. A few options came to mind but I wasn't sold on any of them.

_**I stand backstage with Seth and Kane. Seth finds it hilarious that Kane made Randy think he would get a title shot.**_

_**Kane says he was considering it and Orton vs Rollins at Extreme Rules would be interesting. I do agree on that, I also know that Rollins would still walk out the champion.**_

_**Seth comments that we're letting Orton get to us. I tell Seth that I'm on his side and I want to see him Curb Stomp the legend killer into an early grave. Seth smirks making a comment about keeping me around. Seth turns back to Kane telling him that he was smarter than that. Kane tells Seth that he is better than Orton, then asked if Rollins was afraid he would lose.**_

_**Along with Seth I made a face, covering my nose. Seth says something stinks and we walk out.**_

I watch the rest of the segment as a toilet flushes and Dean walks out. Kane makes Ambrose vs Harper later in the show. I laugh waiting for Jon and we hang out until he has to go put Harper in his place for their match.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything in my life was going smoothly, so something bad was bond to happen right? That was how the wonders of life worked? Life gives you good things and in a second it turns around and bites you right in the ass, sending your once wonderful life into a deep spiral to the pits of hell. I was flying pretty high after being told I could wrestle again. As far as I was concerned I had the best guy around. I had amazing friends and my family was well my family and I loved them. I didn't get the chance to head home as often as I would have liked to, but I tried to talk to them as much as I could. I had my parents that I just adored and an older brother that I had lost when I was 15. He was 17 and he had been my best friend until he had been killed. But I had got over that with the help of wrestling. I had lost my both grandparents on my mom's side before I was ever born so I never knew them. They sounded like really awesome people. I was only 2 when my grandmother had passed away from a heart attack. So I wasn't sure what was going on there. I couldn't really understand. All I knew was she was going to be with the angels and that it was a pretty place to be in a beautiful garden. I had a really strong bond with grandpa, and when I turned 14 I had lost him to cancer. We didn't see it coming. He didn't smoke, he lived a very healthy and active lifestyle, so the cancer was a totally surprise to all of us. He battled with it for nearly 2 years before it had taken his life. I was a total wreck, but I had my brother, until that fateful night. So I was use to losing the ones I loved, even if I shouldn't have been. But that was the circle of life. I thought I could tackle what life threw at me, head on, after going through the childhood I was given.

But nothing can prepare you for that dread call about your own mother.

She was a drinker and a smoker so her cancer didn't come as a huge surprise, but I was still scared and my mind was numb. And instead of going to Raw with Jon. And spending my night with Colby and the rest of my friends I was flying back to Nebraska to be with my parents. I wasn't ready to lose my mother, I don't think I ever was going to be ready to lose her.

I kept my phone off on the flight and the ride to my childhood home. After placing my things in my room, I left my phone on my bed and headed downstairs to find my family. I couldn't deal with anyone else right now. I needed them to understand that I needed to be selfish and only worry about me. I know they only care about me, but right now I couldn't deal with them asking if I was okay, again. Because I wasn't going to be okay not until the evil that was cancer vanished from my mother's lungs. And I just didn't think that was going to happen. Not yet or maybe not ever.

"Where's Mom?" I ask softly, curling up next to my dad on the couch. I needed my dad. Nothing was better than his touch right now. He had been my protector my whole life.

"Sleeping," he told me. His own voice giving away to the weakness. To the empty feeling that was consuming him as well as myself.

My parents had been the best of friends since they were babies. For a few years they drifted apart, being in different social circles at school. But one day it just clicked their senior year of high school and they've been together ever since. So I knew just how hard this was on him. She was his best friend, his wife, the mother to his kids. She was his life. I could only wish that I could find half the love they share.

"We both know how important wrestling is for you. We didn't want you to choose, princess," he stated a few minutes later. I shook my head, letting a few tears escape hearing just how tired he was.

"I couldn't stay there, not when I'm needed here. Being out there on the road was too hard for me. I need to be here. I don't want to miss anymore time, not when we don't know how much time we have left with her. I'm where I want to be. Go rest Dad. I'll take care of things. Okay?" I asked, moving away from him, giving him the space to get up.

"Okay. There's a list on the fridge of things that need to be done," he told me. With a soft kiss to my head he was gone. Leaning back I take a deep breath, exhaling before getting things done around the house and heading out to get the rest done.

I hated being away from Jon and pushing Colby away once more, but I needed time to breath and time to wrap my own head around this without them here fussing about me. This time of need was about my mom and my dad, I'd deal with my feelings later, when I could actually feel. They loved me so they'd understand. I'd need them in time but for now, I had to be alone.

I didn't even know what they were going to do, but I wanted to avoid that whole conversation. I wasn't ready to hear if she wanted to give up. I didn't want to hear that the cancer was too far gone for surgery or if chemo wouldn't work.

Because I was losing the one person that I needed, and I had no idea how I was going to live if I did lose her.

* * *

_**I wasn't planning the things that happened in this chapter, ever in this story. But it came out and it sums up my own personal life at this time. Because bad things keep landing on my shoulders with my family. I've lost my grandpa to cancer when I was younger and I've learned the same fate is for my mother. I've even dealt with some suicide issues this past week within my family. And that isn't easy to hear, even if I'm not all that close to the person that tired, but they're okay now. So please tell the ones you love just how much you love them and don't let a second go by being mad at them. Because you just never know. And if you feel like ending your life is a means to an end, please to talk to someone. Or if you know someone going through that, help them anyway you can. Reach out.**_

_**With all these personal issues in my life, I'm not sure when I'll be back around to update this story or the rest of them. So please just bare with me.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I find that it's hard to stay away from this fic along with the rest of them for long. It helps to be able to leave my mind for a few hours. I hope you all like this chapter. Plus I was feeling slightly guilty for leaving it off the way I had.**_

_**Amarlesana, justkimmy and HardcoreAmbroseGal89 thank you for the kind words. It really did touch my heart. You guys are amazing!**_

* * *

**Monday Night Raw  
April 20, 2015  
Albany, New York**

The last few weeks were hard on me. But there was nothing else left for me to do at home. I couldn't sit on the couch and watch the woman that gave me life, slowly die. I couldn't sit there as she yelled at me and wanted nothing to do with me. I couldn't take it anymore and the best thing for me right now was to be back at work where I didn't have to think about how my life was slowly falling part. On top of it all I was waiting for Jon to end things with me, because that was how crappy my life was feeling at the moment. My own mother didn't want me around so what was going to make Jon stick around? I didn't resent my mother for wanting me to be away from her. I couldn't watch her die in front of my eyes. No this was better for all of us, it had to be what was best for everyone involved. I needed this to be the right choice for me.

I lay low having my own locker room for the night. I didn't want anyone to know that I was back yet. I wasn't ready to deal with the ton of questions I was going to get from my friends and from my boyfriend. Over the last few weeks I had barely talked to him and let him in, when I really needed him to be there, but I couldn't put that kind of pressure on him. I wanted him to focus on work, while I focused on my life and trying to balance it all out. I thought he understood, he said he did but I wasn't so sure he really did.

With a sigh, I got up checking my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing black skinny jeans, knee-high tan saude buckle boots with a 5' inch heel. Under the Seth Rollins Hoodie I was wearing one of his shirts cut up to be more of a crop top than anything else. My hair was left down in soft curls and my make-up was done with a sensual twist to it.

_**I stepped out of the room to see the Prime Time Players jump out barking at J&amp;J Security scaring them. I noticed how slightly Seth had jump. After Titus' threatens to beat J&amp;J's asses they run away like the little cowards they are. With a smile in place, I walk up behind Seth, gently placing my hand on his bicep. I feel him tense under my touch but he quickly relaxes when our eyes lock together. A soft smile gracing his lips.**_

"_**I thought Orton got to you," Seth commented with an anger passing through his brown eyes. I was quick to shake my head.**_

"_**Recon, baby," I smirk, giving him a wink. He smirked, planting a kiss to my temple. He held his arm out for me and I wrapped my hand on his muscles walking with. "I'll give you the details later, in private," I tell him seductively. He growls softly as we walk up to Triple H.**_

"_**Nervous?" Triple H asks. "There is a good chance that there is an RKO waiting around every corner for all of you," he says, looking at me. "Good to have you back Giorgia."**_

"_**It's good to be back Hunter. But rest assured, my man isn't worried about a silly RKO or threat like that from Randy Orton. We all know that man lost his edge a long time ago," I state with a smirk, suddenly looking bored.**_

_**I roll my eyes hearing Seth go on about needing more security. "For my girl here, we both know that Randy doesn't care about gender," Seth hissed.**_

"_**He doesn't scare me," I pipe up, placing a hand on Seth's bicep once more.**_

"_**Orton is only one guy, I think you four will be just fine," Triple H says walking off.**_

"I didn't know you were coming back yet," Colby commented once we were left alone.

"I didn't want anyone to know, Jon didn't even know," I tell him with a heavy sigh, closing my eyes. "I couldn't sit around and watch the life drain from the strongest women I have ever known. I couldn't do anything to save her and I need to be here."

"I'm not judging you, Elle. I'm going to be in your corner no matter what. Whatever you need, I'm going to support you choice in the matter, okay?" He asked, wrapping his strong arms around me. I can only nod against his chest.

"Elle, baby," I slightly tense hearing Jon's voice.

"You okay?" Colby asks. I pull away giving him a smile letting him know I'm fine. "I'll let you guys talk. You know where to find me," he says, placing a friendly kiss to the top of my head. I watch him walk off, only for Jon to replace him. I collapse against him, the tears I've been holding back come spilling out, the damn had burst. Jon held me close to him, gently rocking me. His hands caressing my back, whispering sweet nothings into my ear calming me down.

We stand in the middle of the hallway, silence surrounds us as crew members rush around us. No one bothers us and it feels like it's only the two of us in our little world where no one can hurt us. My eyes are closed breathing in the musky sent that is my boyfriend, feeling safe from everything that is evil in the world. He says nothing, letting his hold on my loosen as I need to head off for my next segment in the night. He keeps his arm tightly wrapped around my waist as we walk to where I'm needed to be at. With a soft sigh he lets me go, but he's right there behind the camera and I relish in the fact that he doesn't push me into telling him anything.

"_**Just the Diva I was looking for," Randy stated, rolling his neck. I glare at him.**_

"_**What can I do for you?" I ask with a sigh. "Are you here to RKO me?" I ask with a soft huff. He smirks, reaching out to twirl a strand of my hair around my finger.**_

"_**Why?" He asks. I roll my eyes.**_

"_**I don't know what you mean Orton," I tell him. "But I'm done here," I retort, moving to walk away. He laughs, grabbing my wrist, pulling me back. He gets ready to RKO me and I show no emotion that I'm the least bit scared. But at the last minute he pulls me against his chest and his lips crash down on mine. I struggle against him. He walks off with a chuckle while I stare at him, wiping at my lips. "You'll pay for that Orton!"**_

Jon is right back by my side after cut was being called. He still says nothing leading me to catering, placing a plate of food in front of me, making me eat most of the stuff on plate. And I have to admit that I'm a little bit hungry and that over the last few weeks I haven't really ate all that much and I'm sure Jon can notice that I've lost a few pounds since I've seen him last. I was happy to see that he still cared for me deeply, if not more.

Back at the hotel he still had yet to pressure me into talking about any of the events that I had endured over the last few weeks. He ordered room service for us as I took a very hot shower, letting my mind wander to how things were back home. Dressing in shorts and one of Jon's tees I walked out of the bathroom, sitting on the bed. "I'm here if you want to talk about anything, Elle. Just know that I love you." I looked to where he was standing, sending him a small smile.

"Thank you. I love you too. But I'm not ready to talk about it. Not yet," I inform him. He nods, placing a tender kiss on my lips.


	14. Chapter 14

I was allowed to skip Smackdown this week, I wanted to fly out and check on my mom, but after having a short and brief phone call with my dad, going home to Vegas was the only thing that I could do. I spent my time off in the gym and out in the desert to get my mind off of everything and not worry about a phone call that could come at any time and tell me that I had lost her. I hated that she didn't want me there, that she ignored me and acted like I was nothing to her. It was looking more like I had already lost her, and maybe I had and I just needed to accept that, even if I wasn't ready to do accept it. I'd try again after giving her some space.

Jon was pretty awesome about this whole thing. He didn't question me about my feelings, didn't force me to talk to him or anyone else for that matter. He did make me eat when I wasn't all that hungry when I should have been. He's been there every step of the way through all of this, I can see that he loves me and cares for me. And that no matter what gets tossed in our way, he's going to be standing there next to me, just like I was going to be there for him, because the one thing I've learned thus far, I'm in love with Jon and life has no certain set date for you.

**Extreme Rules  
April 26, 2015  
Chicago, Illinois**

Most the show I just got to sit back and watch the show unfold. I loved that Dean's match against Harper had been not only the first match but the fourth match as well. Leave it to the two of them to pull that off in a street fight. I shouldn't have been that surprised when Dean had picked the win up, but it had been far too long since he had won at a PPV that all I could be was shocked. I'm proud of him, but that has nothing to do with how many wins he has under his belt.

"_**What the hell was that on Monday?" Seth hissed, storming up to me. I stop from pacing in the room, licking my lips to look at him.**_

"_**Don't you dare get pissed at me, Rollins. I didn't tell him to kiss me!" I roared, getting into his face. "That shit is on him. He wants under your skin and what better way than me?" I state with a question. His face falls for a second.**_

"_**Could've fooled me," he jeered. I snort, rolling my eyes.**_

"_**I had him, remember?" I ask, talking about the first few months of my career when I was paired up with Randy. "I left him, don't make me do the same thing to you. You have promise, Rollins," I smirk, my hands running down his chest to rest on the WWE Championship belt around his waist. "Do you trust me?" I ask, locking my eyes with his. He nods licking his own lips. "Then follow me," I smirk, lacing my fingers through his leading him off.**_

"I'm happy that we worked all this BS out between us," Colby says, letting my hand go to toss his arm around my shoulders.

"Me too. I hate that I let my stubbornness get in the way of our friendship. That was totally stupid of me," I sigh, letting my mind go back to the days that I hated the man standing next to me, just because I was better friends with Jon. I could've kept both my friendships, if I would have tried.

"We've been through this all before, Elle."

"I know," I state. "Doesn't mean I still can't be sorry about how it ended up between us. Just know that I really am sorry about that shit." He chuckled, pulling me that much closer to hug me tight.

"I was never mad at you or hated you for doing that, Elle. We're friends and that friendship hadn't went anywhere. You just need to see that. You really have nothing to be sorry about." I shrug lightly at his words.

"Yeah, I guess so," I sigh happily.

"Do you ever wish you were in a storyline with Jon?" He questions as we get to catering.

"No, why?" I question, grabbing a plate of food.

"No reason," he shrugs.

"I'm glad that I'm working this storyline with you, because it gives me a reason to hang out with my friend and reconnect with him. I love Jon so much, but I think it's nice to have a break during the day from him. It's nice to have our time separate while we are at work," I explain further for him. He only nods. Don't get me wrong here, if I was given the chance to have a storyline or an angle with Jon I would take it after talking things out with Jon of course. But right now I was happy with the storyline with Colby, it gave us a reason to get our friendship back on track.

"Okay," he replies.

The rest of the night is spent hanging out and catching up on what he has been doing since I was away. It's nice that he isn't focusing on me and I want to believe that he can sense that I don't want things to be about me and that I need to be out of my own head. We only part when it's time for his match where I won't be out there with him, there isn't much need for me to be. I go my own way to get ready for my final segment in the night, before the main event.

_**I'm sitting on a crate, my head down as I gently swing my feet back and forth. Hearing a chuckle; I look up to see Randy stalking up to me. "What?" I snap, jumping from the crate, crossing my arms over my chest.**_

"_**Nice lie to Rollins earlier in the night," he smirks. I growled, going to speak but he didn't give me the chance. "We both know that you'll leave Rollins the second I take the title from him tonight. You're only doing this to get me back, but..."**_

"_**But nothing Orton!" I yell, shoving him, only he doesn't move. "I don't want you back now or ever!" I seethe, turning on my heel. "Seth is walking out with the title tonight, Orton," I smirk, walking off.**_

Grabbing a chair I sit down to watch Colby and Randy's cage match. In the end when Colby hit an RKO to Randy winning the match, I couldn't help but think how awesome that really was.

**Monday Night Raw  
April 27, 2015  
****Green Bay, Wisconsin**

"How ya holding up?" Colby asks, coming to stand next to me. I shrug, letting a sigh out. I may have been lucky for him not to bring it up all the time, but I know that he cares about me, so he was going to ask, didn't mean I had to tell him anything.

"Have fun out there and I'll see ya later in the night," I tell him, changing the topic. I hate talking about my feelings, especially when they felt like they were in every direction but the way I needed them to be.

"You're not coming out with me?" He asked, confused. I shook my head.

"I was told when I arrived at the arena. They're giving me enough to be used, but they don't want me to over do it with the things I have going on in my personal life. Which I'm thankful for, because I don't want to be pushed to far. Ease my way back in to it all, easier that way. Besides you don't need me out there. Look at last night," I smirk, getting him to laugh at that.

Soon enough he heads out and I walk off to the divas locker room to see Paige. I give her a smile, going to my bags digging my phone out to see if I had any updates about my mom. My dad was good at sending a few updates throughout the day on how she was doing.

"What are you doing this week?" She asks, sitting next to me.

"Performance center," I reply. "Why?"

"No reason," she shrugs. "Wanna hang out while you're in town then?" She asks with a sly smile. I laugh giving her a smile.

"That sounds like fun," I reply, getting up. "I'll text you when I get in and we can figure things out then." She nods and we walk out of the locker room and she goes on to tell me a story about the events over the last week that I had missed and it makes me laugh.

_**I'm walking backstage, not paying attention to where I'm going when I run into someone. Hearing him chuckle I freeze looking up to see Randy standing there. "What now?" I ask. "You've already lost, do you really think that you're going to win?" I ask, a smirk spreading across my lips.**_

"_**Oh I will win, in more than one way," he states, "watch your back, Giorgia," he calls. I roll my eyes, and start to walk again. I frown coming across Roman.**_

"_**What can I do for you?" I ask. He smirks, shaking his head.**_

"_**It's more like what can I do for you," he says with a wink walking off.**_

"_**What the hell?" Seth yells storming up to me, J&amp;J security behind him. I shake my head.**_

I leave Colby and head off to find Jon. Ever since last Monday, even though I've spent my time with Jon when he was around, it didn't feel like enough to me. Upon seeing him he opened his arms and I fell into them. "What can I do for you baby?" he asks softly, rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"Just hold me," I reply softly, closing my eyes.

"Do you need to be out there for Colby's tag match with Kane against Randy and Joe?" I shake my head.

"No, I was told that if I wasn't feeling up to being out there I didn't need to be, it can be factored in to the storyline considering I haven't been out there for the last few of Colby's matches since I've been back. And I'm just emotionally drained right now." Hearing my explanation he kissed my head.

"Let's head back to the hotel and I'll hold you all night long." I smile against his chest, loving that idea very much, because that's what I need right now. Of course Jon was going to know what it was I needed, I don't understand how I never noticed that before now.


	15. Chapter 15

**I had plans for this story to be longer, but as I read through the last chapter before posting last week, I realized that this story was ready to end. Thank you to every single person that left amazing reviews, thank you to those of you that read, thank you to those who followed this story and thank you to those that have favorited this story. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

**Epilogue:**

**_2 years later_**

I can't say the last few years were anything but easy. Fights were evident, they had only brought us closer together. Things with my mother had slowly worked out, she was scared and found it was easier to push people away. It hurt but I did understand that to a sense. But things had worked out for her, she may have beat the cancer this time, but there is a good chance that it will come back at any time. As a family we decided to push that thought away and just enjoy the time we did have together.

As for work, well things had worked out in my favor, why wouldn't they?

"_Roman, what is it you want?" I ask annoyed with the Samoan man before me._

"_I don't understand why you're wasting your time with Rollins. He's only going to bring you down. You don't need a man to get what you want," he replied with a soft smile. I look at him chewing on my lower lip. "You don't need to think about it, go after what you want," he said giving me a look walking off._

_I watch him walk off in thought. I head to the ring where the Divas are getting ready to face off. I sit at the announcers table, chatting away with them. The match was nearing the end. I slipped into the ring attacking Paige, tossing her over the ropes. Hitting a spear to Naomi, I rolled from the ring grabbing the divas title and a mic._

"_Enjoy my title while you can, Naomi," I sneer, "Sunday at SummerSlam this title will be mine," I state, dropping the title and mic, getting out of the ring._

"What about this one?" Paige asks holding up a white princess wedding dress.

"To bland," I sigh, shaking my head, looking over the racks of dresses.

"As your best friends and bridesmaids, we deserve the story on how he asked you," Alicia spoke up, looking at a rack of bridesmaids dresses.

"And I'm your maid of honor, so if anything, I should know," Paige smirked, holding a dress up to herself in the mirror.

"And we did bring the two of you together," Rosa stated, placing a dark blue dress back.

"Okay fine," I relent. Before hand I never wanted to say anything about the proposal, because it was personal and I wanted to hold onto the memory and only share it with Jon, but it would be silly not to share it with my friends. If it wasn't for them, it's hard to say if I would even be here planning my wedding to Jon.

"_Jon what are you doing?" I ask with a giggle, watching him walk around the kitchen placing things in a picnic basket._

"_Planning a special date for my girl," he replied with a soft smirk on his face, sending a wink my way._

"_Other than it being a picnic, do I get to know the rest?" I ask, trying to look over his shoulder to see what he had packed away._

"_Nope," he replied, popping the P. He turned around, placing his hands on my waist, gently pushing me away from him. "Why don't you, go get ready and then we can go," he suggest. I nodded, quickly kissing his lips and walking off to change from his tee that I had wore to bed._

_After taking a quick shower and putting on a light pink tank top and black shorts with sandals. My hair was up in a tight pony and I wore very little make-up, because Jon had told me many times a day that I was beautiful without all that crap on my face. We headed off to the beach. Looking around I found that very few people were around. Holding my hand Jon led me off to a part of the beach that was secluded, giving us the privacy one would want._

"_This is beautiful, Jon," I tell him, sitting on the blanket next to him._

"_Just like you," he whispered, pressing his lips against mine, giving me no time to blush, but rather enjoy the feeling he had sent through my body._

_We had spent all day wrapped up in each others arms, talking about random things. At times, we just sat in silence enjoying the sound of waves crashing against the beach, the seagulls overhead and the joys of kids and grown ups alike playing in the water._

_We walked along the beach the sun slowly setting, casting bright orange's, purple's and pink's across the water. Jon pulled me around to face him. My eyes grew as he dropped to one knee, holding my left hand in his._

"_Elle, we've been through hell and back again. You've been there when you didn't even know I needed you. I've been there for you. We're made for each other. I love you more than I could ever love anything. You gave me a reason to live and enjoy each moment we're given. I don't want to regret anything with you. Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling the princess cut ring from the box._

"_Yes!" I squeal. He chuckles slipping the ring on my finger. My lips crash against his._

"Aww, that's just so adorable," Rosa coos. I smile, looking down.

"Who knew he had it in him?" Paige jokes. I laugh, going back to find the perfect wedding dress.

A grin spread across my lips as I looked at myself in the mirror, I had just found my dress. It was a retro dress with modern cut out design. It was a white short lace bridal gown with a sweetheart neckline with cap sleeved lace overlay bodice. A sexy key hole open back with button up. A black colored bow sash accented the waistline, full organza tea length short skirt with lacework trim. I paired it with a black pair of heels with a white bow on the side.

If the girls gasps and watery eyes were clues, I really did have my dress.

Standing in the dressing room, admiring the dress, my eyes fell to the black sash around the midsection of the dress. Ironic how that was now like my new title on the most important day of my life thus far. Being Diva's champion was a huge step for me, but marrying my best friend, my soul mate, that was huge for me.

_The match with Naomi was a grueling one. Shots had been traded, kicks were to be had. And neither one of was ready to give up. She went for the Rear view but I ducked, hitting a drop kick. Pulling her up by her hair, I planted her with a DDT. Climbing up top I hit Passionate Conquest a Moonsault senton. Pulling Naomi's leg up for the pin. Getting the three count I jumped to my feet hugging the butterfly title to my chest, tears rolling down my cheeks. Jumping on the ropes I held the title up, a huge grin plastered on my face._

"Jon, you've been my best friend, when I didn't want a friend. You were always great at calling me out on my shit, you still are and that has only made me love you even more. You're patient with me, you leave me alone, when you know that's what I need. You let me come to you, when I'm ready to share my feelings and thoughts. You've stood by me, when I didn't even know it. I was a fool and I'm sorry it has taken me as long as it had to see just how amazing you really are. I can truly and happily say, you're the one for me and today only cements half of the feelings I feel for you. You're everything to me. You're home, you're my future and everything in between. I love you, Jon always and forever, for eternity," I say, blinking back a few tears. He gently squeeze's my hand.

"Danyelle, my sweet Elle, you're annoying, you can be crazy and you can be a real pain in my ass, but I wouldn't have it any other way. We've been through so much crap together, all of that was only a test of the things that are to come our way. Calling you my best friend doesn't seem right because you are more than that to me. No one has ever had my back the way you have. All today proves is what we already know, we're a match made in hell. I like to live my life with no regrets and now that I'm standing here with you in front of our family and friends, I have none. I knew the day I first saw you that you were special, I just wasn't aware of how special you were until you forced me to slowly fall in love with you. I denied that fact for far to long, but now I embrace the love I have for you. Elle, it's you for ever, it's always been you and you're the only woman I want to spend eternity with. I love you with all of my heart," he said. I could see the love shinning in his blue eyes that twinkled with the tears that were ready to escape.

"By the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." I smiled, being pulled into Jon's arms, his lips finding mine for a sweet but a very passionate kiss as husband and wife.


End file.
